Pássaro Negro
by Lourd
Summary: Somos mais do que apenas 'Heróis' e 'Vilões'. Somos um emaranhado de sentimentos e intenções, de ações e arrependimentos. E nessa corda bamba podemos muito bem estar mais próximos de Loki do que de Thor. Talvez por isso ele nos atraia tanto. Um alguém de carne e osso que ama e odeia, que sente, que chora e que ri. Mais humano do que ele próprio gostaria de admitir. Assim com nós...
1. De Cobras e de Ilusões

\- Tenha paciência com ele, Odin – Frigga suplicou, segurando carinhosamente o braço do marido. - Loki ainda é apenas um menino.

\- Um menino que quase cometeu um assassinato – o Pai de Todos retrucou.

Frigga baixou a cabeça. Não havia como negar o óbvio. Uma brincadeira cruel que poderia ter tido um fim trágico.

Odin compadeceu-se da esposa e ergueu o queixo dela com a ponta de seus dedos.

\- Não precisa temer por ele, Frigga. Loki é meu filho e eu o amo tanto quanto você. Sabe disso, não sabe, minha rainha?

Os olhos de Frigga brilharam com as lágrimas que começaram a se formar. Odin beijou-a na testa e sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, seguiu para o quarto do filho.

Enquanto caminhava, refletia sobre que espécie de deus seu filho adotivo haveria de se tornar. Os dons que loki aos poucos revela eram fortes, no entanto também eram obscuros. O pequeno era capaz de manipular as palavras de uma forma tal que as mentiras quase se convertiam em verdades em sua boca. Essa habilidade associada às lições sobre magia que Frigga ministrava regularmente fariam dele um trunfo para seu exército, contudo, que tipo de caráter estava sendo forjado naquele pequeno ser era a preocupação que às vezes tirava-lhe um sono.

Alguns passos depois, Odin chegou ao quarto do filho. A porta estava entreaberta. Ele entrou lentamente, temendo o que poderia encontrar, no entanto foi surpreendido ao descobrir Loki calmamente sentado e lendo em sua cama. O menino ergueu os olhos ao perceber a chegada do pai.

\- Veio me deserdar? - perguntou, mirando o pai com o olhar frio.

O Rei de Asgard percorreu o quarto com os olhos e voltou o fitar o filho.

\- Chega de camuflar a realidade, Loki – falou firmemente.

O menino baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, enquanto a realidade ao redor deles desaparecia, dando origem a um cenário mais sombrio. Loki estava no canto do quarto, cercado de objetos quebrados e espalhados pelo chão. O rosto vermelho e molhado contrastando com o olhar cheio de ódio que direcionava seu pai adotivo.

Odin não pareceu surpreso, nem com o ressentimento dele, nem com sua habilidade mágica. Frigga estava saindo-se uma excelente professora. Um dia o menino seria capaz de impetrar ilusões tão convincentes quanto as dela, contudo, por ora, ele ainda conseguia ver através da magia do filho.

O Pai de Todos puxou a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos pacientemente. Queria dar tempo para que Loki absorvesse sua presença. Contudo, paciência não era algo que fizesse parte da natureza do menino. Ele enxugou o rosto com as mãos, porém não se levantou.

\- O que me denunciou?

Odin permitiu-se um meio sorriso. Quando se tratava de suas lições de magia, Loki não admitia para si mesmo nada menos do que a perfeição. Fosse para agradar Frigga, fosse para se sobressair ante o crescente progresso de seu irmão mais velho, qualquer falha indicada por Frigga era prontamente corrigida, ainda que ele precisasse abrir mão de suas horas de lazer para consegui-lo.

\- O tom de sua pele. Sem dúvida alguma a parte mais difícil de se imitar.

\- Sempre falho nisso – o menino comentou, dando um tapa em seu joelho.

O Rei de Asgard aproveitou a deixa para introduzir o assunto que o tinha levado até o quarto do filho.

\- Porém, pelo que ouvi, tem-se saído muito bem com animais.

Loki não disse palavra alguma. Não se moveu. Apenas fitou um ponto qualquer no chão, como se nenhuma emoção fosse capaz de habitar aquele coração tão jovem. Mais uma vez Odin silenciou. Ele sabia que o pequeno nutria pelo irmão mais velho uma afeição verdadeira, ainda que imperfeita.

\- Ele está bem? - Loki perguntou sem mirar o pai.

\- Está se recuperando. O golpe foi certeiro. Em outras circunstâncias estaria aqui para dar-lhe os parabéns, em vez de censurar-lhe.

O menino finalmente ergueu os olhos. Odin percebeu que parte da raiva inicial havia se dissipado, dando lugar a uma melancolia familiar.

\- Está arrependido do que fez, Loki? - Odin perguntou, tentando transmitir confiança ao filho.

\- Não sei se posso dizer isso – o menino respondeu.

O Pai de Todos deu um meio sorriso novamente.

\- Prefiro uma dúvida sincera a lágrimas de arrependimento fingidas. Porém sabe que o que fez foi errado, não sabe, meu filho?

Loki baixou os olhos novamente, respondendo que sim com a cabeça.

Odin silenciou. Qualquer palavra dita de forma errada faria com que perdesse o terreno que já havia conquistado.

\- Eles riram de mim, pai – Loki explicou, sem mirar o pai. - Disseram que eu era pequeno demais. Que só servia para ficar no palácio, fazendo companhia para a mamãe. E Thor não fez nada!

As palavras infantis foram ditas com mais mágoa do que Odin gostaria de ouvir.

\- Eu entendo, Loki, e posso lhe garantir que eles foram devidamente repreendidos. Mas você precisa entender, meu filho, que o que fez foi muito grave. Fingir que é uma cobra para atrair seu irmão, sabendo que ele as adora? E voltar a sua forma normal para esfaqueá-lo quando ele se aproximou? Acredita que as risadas de seus amigos mereceram essa desforra?

\- As risadas deles, não. Mas o silêncio de Thor, sim – o menino respondeu, fitando o pai com ressentimento nos olhos.

\- Não, Loki, não posso permitir que pense assim. Precisa perceber a gravidade de seus atos. Seu irmão poderia ter morrido – disse firme, porém serenamente.

O menino cerrou os dentes. Odin percebeu que ele precisava de mais tempo para digerir o que havia acontecido.

\- Façamos o seguinte. No final do dia iremos você e eu fazer uma visita a seu irmão nas casas de cura.

\- Não sei se quero ir.

\- Mesmo sabendo que Frigga apreciaria o gesto?

Loki fitou o pai. Odin sorriu.

\- A palavra mágica. 'Frigga'. Mas não posso julgá-lo. Quem consegue resistir a ela, não é verdade?

O menino olhou para o lado, porém o rei de Asgard percebeu que um sorriso teimoso tentava se formar na boca do filho.

\- Virei pegá-lo daqui a algumas horas, está bem?

Loki assentiu.

Odin levantou-se ainda hesitante. Não queria deixar o filho sozinho. Queria pegá-lo no colo, abraçá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se amado, contudo sabia que, naquele momento, Loki precisa compreender que atos têm consequencias. Com isso em mente, aproximou-se do menino para tocar-lhe o rosto, porém, antes de fazê-lo, ele se retraiu e Odin recuou.

\- Até mais tarde.

Loki não respondeu.

O rei de Asgard saiu do quarto, encontrando Frigga do lado de fora.

\- Você ouviu tudo? - Odin sussurrou.

A rainha não disse palavra alguma, apenas abraçou o marido. Odin sentiu a gratidão que emanava dos braços de Frigga.

\- Tenho tanto medo de que ele não se sinta amado… - ela sussurrou.

\- Não há perigo disso acontecer. Jamais permitirei – Odin garantiu, enquanto Frigga o liberava de seu abraço.

\- Venha comigo – a rainha pediu, tomando as mãos do marido nas suas. - E não tente resistir. Sabe que não conseguirá.

Odin sorriu. Ela estava certa. Ninguém, nem mesmo Loki, era capaz de dizer não para Frigga.

O casal real seguiu pelo corredor, enquanto, por trás da coluna, a pequena sombra se revelava.

Loki mexeu os dedos e seu quarto voltou a aparentar a organização de sempre. Ele deu um meio sorriso. 'Ilusão sobre ilusão', Frigga havia mostrado-lhe o truque uma vez. 'Uma das mais complexas ações que um mestre da magia poderia realizar. Um asgardiano normal levava anos para se atingir tal ápice. No entanto, já fazia um bom tempo que Loki deixara de se considerar um asgardiano normal. Ele se considerava, na verdade, muito diferente de todos. E as palavras ditas pelos pais há pouco apenas reforçavam essa impressão.


	2. De Medos e Arrependimentos

Odin cumprira o que prometera. No final daquele dia ele e seu caçula dirigiram-se às Casas de Cura. Thor repousava no quarto no fim do corredor. O ferimento havia sido devidamente tratado e o menino já se recuperava a contento. Loki seguia ao lado do pai, ainda hesitante. Odin segurava com cuidado a mão pequenina do filho. Chegaram a porta do quarto onde Thor encontrava-se e Loki ouviu a voz firme do pai.

\- Pode entrar agora, meu filho. Vou aguardar por você aqui.

O menino olhou para cima, incrédulo. Diante da apreensão que percebeu no olhar dele, Odin ajoelhou-se e o segurou cuidadosamente pelos ombros.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Loki. Ele está sedado e certamente não tem nas mãos nenhum punhal – disse o Pai de Todos, sorrindo.

O menino olhou sério para o pai.

\- O que houve? - Odin retrucou. - Pensei que gostasse de brincadeiras.

Loki baixou a cabeça.

\- Não sei como falar com ele, pai.

\- Sei que não será fácil, filho, mas você precisa tentar. Precisa consertar as coisas entre você e seu irmão. Entende isso?

O menino assentiu e olhou para a entrada do quarto.

\- Ele está sozinho?

\- Está.

Loki estendeu a mão e empurrou a porta.

Odin levantou-se e afastou-se.

O caçula olhou novamente para o pai que assentiu em resposta.

Loki entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

O leve barulho foi o bastante para acordar o menino loiro que repousava.

Os dois olharam-se por um instante, analisando-se mutuamente, contudo foi Thor que tomou a iniciativa.

\- Papai está lá fora?

\- Sim. Ele disse que eu viria?

\- Não, mas não foi difícil adivinhar.

Loki fechou a mão em punho.

\- Claro que não foi. Deve ter achado que passei os últimos dias me remoendo de remorso…

\- Não, Loki – Thor quis desfazer o mal entendido. - Eu quis dizer que tinha certeza de que o papai faria de tudo para aproximar a gente. Foi ele quem deu a ideia, não foi?

\- Foi – o mais novo cedeu.

Thor virou a cabeça para o lado. Uma expressão de dor no rosto infantil que Loki não deixo de perceber.

\- Está doendo muito? - a voz baixa de Loki chegou aos ouvidos do irmão.

\- Não tanto quanto você gostaria – ele disse, tentando sorrir em resposta.

Loki sentiu o coração doer como se as garras de um horrível pássaro negro estivessem cravadas em seu peito. Baixou a cabeça e olhou em direção a porta. Thor percebeu.

\- Não quero que vá. Eu estava só…

\- Brincando – Loki completou, fitando o irmão.

\- Isso.

\- Ninguém me leva a sério. Todos estão sempre brincando comigo.

\- Talvez seja porque… você está sempre… brincando com todo mundo – Thor sorriu ainda mais.

Diante do sorriso dele, Loki indagou intrigado.

\- Você não está com raiva?

\- Eu estava – Thor admitiu. - Estava com muita raiva, Loki.

\- Por que não está mais?

O menino loiro baixou os olhos.

\- Você é meu irmão…

Loki deu um passo a frente.

\- E você é um sentimental…

Thor ergueu os olhos. Sorrisos discretos foram trocados. As garras do pássaro já não feriam tanto.

\- Por que fez aquilo, Loki? Doeu de verdade…

\- Eu sei – ele admitiu.

\- Promete que não vai fazer outra vez?

Loki assentiu.

\- Mas você também não devia ter feito o que fez. Doeu de verdade em mim também...

Thor fitou o irmão.

\- Você me deixou sozinho – Loki prosseguiu. - Por que, Thor? Por que você não fez nada? Por que não disse nada?

O mais velho desviou o olhar.

\- Eu já esqueci o que você fez. Por que não esquece o que eu fiz e tudo vai voltar a ficar bem?

Loki deu mais um passo.

\- Por que eu não consigo! Não consigo entender por que você ficou do lado deles!

\- Eu não fiquei do lado deles!

\- Ficou sim! Não disse nada! Não fez nada! Não se importou! Nunca se importa!

\- Eu me importo com você, sim, Loki!

\- Não se importa, não!

Thor silenciou. Loki deu as costas e esperou alguns segundos. Nenhuma palavra. Ele desistiu e caminhou até porta. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a voz do outro.

\- Eu tive medo! Pronto! Era isso que você queria ouvir?

Loki virou-se rápido.

\- Você? Thor? Com medo? Nunca vi você com medo!

\- Tive medo, sim! Eles eram muitos!

\- E você é Thor!

O menino loiro sentiu o peito aquecer diante da inesperada demonstração de admiração e virou novamente o rosto.

Loki aproximou-se da cama, pousou as mãos no lençol e prosseguiu.

\- Você é o filho de Odin!

\- Você também é!

\- Não sou como você – Loki baixou o tom de voz. - Eles… eles ouvem o que você diz… admiram você… todo mundo admira você...

Thor silenciou.

\- E você sempre ouve o que eles dizem – Loki prosseguiu. - Nunca me ouve…

Thor engoliu seco. Seu peito de menino doeu diante das palavras sinceras do irmão.

\- Prometo que agora vou ouvir, Loki - ele disse com simplicidade.

\- Não vai, não…

\- Vou sim! E eles também irão! Principalmente agora que eles devem estar pensando duas vezes antes de se aproximarem de algum animal.

Loki quis sorrir.

\- Que truque foi aquele, Loki? Você virou mesmo uma cobra ou foi só ilusão?

O sorriso do caçula alargou-se. O pássaro negro havia alçado voo.

\- Você não acha mesmo que vou responder a essa pergunta, acha?

\- Ah! Conta! Só pra mim!

\- Não.

Os dois olharam-se por um instante, compreendendo-se.

\- Está bem. Fique com seus segredos – Thor fingiu se conformar.

\- Mas tem um segredo que eu posso te contar – Loki falou baixo.

\- Qual?

\- Shiii. É sobre um truque novo que aprendi - Loki sussurrou. O pai estava lá fora e não poderia ouvir.

Thor era só atenção. Os olhos brilhando diante das maravilhas que Loki costumava criar com seus truques.

\- Quando o papai foi falar comigo, eu fiquei escondido e ele conversou com uma ilusão pensando que era eu!

\- Eu não acredito! Você conseguiu enganar Odin? - Thor também falava baixo.

Loki assentiu.

\- Eu criei uma ilusão sobre a outra! Na primeira o quarto estava arrumado e eu estava lendo. O que não era verdade. Na segunda o quarto estava uma bagunça e eu estava no canto do quarto! O que era menos verdade ainda. Na realidade eu estava o tempo junto a porta!

\- E Odin não desconfiou?

\- Desconfiou da primeira porque eu fingi errar o tom da pele!

Os meninos riram baixinho.

Do outro lado da porta, o Pai de Todos, que ouvia atentamente, sentiu seu queixo cair diante da revelação inusitada. Todavia, qualquer vontade que ele pudesse ter sentido de repreender o filho foi suplantada pelas risadas infantis que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Seus filhos haviam se reconciliado e isso era tudo o que o seu coração de pai poderia desejar.


	3. Sobre Regras e Trapaças

Saudações amigos. Quero deixar aqui minha gratidão aos que se dispuseram a acompanhar essa história.

Mergulhar na mente de Loki é um desafio ao qual não consegui resistir.

Neste capítulo nossos meninos já estão crescidos e começam a se preparar para enfrentar um Universo cheio de surpresas e maravilhas. As cenas da infância, contudo, continuarão a aparecer no futuro, em forma de flash back.

Espero que estejam apreciando tanto quanto eu mergulhar nessa relação fraterna Thor/Loki. Em minha opinião, ela é o elemento chave para o sucesso de nossos heróis.

E como não poderia deixar de ser, peço que mandem Reviews. Elas tanto nos animam quanto contribuem para o aperfeiçoamento da história.

E agora nossos jovens guerreiros asgardianos...

* * *

A praça de treinos estava agitada naquela manhã. Espadas e lanças tiritavam sem parar. Sob os olhos atentos de Tyr, o deus dos Combates, os rapazes esforçavam-se para superar seus limites.

Thor girava a espada, deixando seu oponente na expectativa de qual seria o próximo golpe. A vitória era certa e tudo o que ele queria era prolongar seu momento de glória. O sorriso largo na face clara chegava a impacientar Fandral.

\- Vamos logo com isso, deusinho do Trovão! – ele provocou.

O filho de Odin não mais se conteve. Se havia algo capaz de tirá-lo do sério era o menosprezo pelos seus poderes. O sorriso murchou e Thór avançou em direção ao seu oponente. Fandral foi rápido, erguendo o escudo para defender-se e golpeando Thór de lado. O deus do Trovão caiu. O olhar queimando.

Tyr aproximou-se. Mãos às costas, observando seus pupilos.

\- Muito bem, Fandral. Não perdeu a concentração e soube aproveitar-se da prepotência de seu adversário.

O aluno assentiu, agradedendo. Thy prosseguiu.

\- Quanto a você, filho de Odin, o fato de possuir o sangue de seu pai não é prerrogativa para considerar um combate finalizado antes que um dos dois se renda ou esteja morto. Tem força, porém precisa aprender como usá-la.

Thor levantou-se. Cabeça erguida e olhar altivo. O deus do Trovão herdara de Odin o porte de rei, e de Frigga, a boa índole.

\- Sinto muito, Tyr. Prometo que não cometerei esse erro novamente.

\- Cometerá, sim, Thor, pelo que conheço de você, sei que cometerá – o deus dos Combates aproximou-se, pondo a mão no ombro do aluno. - Contudo, alegro-me em ver que é sábio o bastante para reconhecer quando erra.

O deus do Trovão voltou a sorrir. De certa forma, a vida era simples para Thor. Se estava errado, admitia e tudo voltava a ficar bem. Não havia lugar para mágoas em seu coração. Ele caminhou em direção a Fandral que já o aguardava com os braços abertos.

\- Será uma honra servi-lo, futuro rei – ele sussurrou. - Seu caráter é tão forte quanto seu braço.

Thor deixou Frandal e viu, escondida no canto, a moça que observava o treino, o que o fez recordar-se de algo que havia prometido.

\- Tyr – ele dirigiu-se ao mestre. - Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Sim, meu jovem.

\- Sif… ela…

\- Ainda insiste nisso, Thor? Minha resposta hoje é a mesma de um mês atrás.

O deus do Trovão olhou de um lado para o outro e aproximou-se.

\- Exatamente, meu mestre. Se insisto hoje com você é porque faz um mês que ela insiste comigo.

Tyr pressionou as têmporas.

\- Uma chance – ele mostrou o dedo indicador a Thor. - Diga a ela que venha amanhã ao nascer do sol e veremos.

Desta vez, ele não resistiu e abraçou seu tutor.

\- Ora! Solte-me, filho de Odin!

O rapaz olhou em direção a moça que conteve o sorriso, erguendo a cabeça. A primeira de muitas vitórias. Eles veriam!

\- Sua vez, Loki! - Tyr chamou o rapaz que observava a cena a uma certa distância. O jovem deus da Trapaça aproximou-se com a lança em punho.

\- Hoje lutará comigo – ele disse, surpreendendo seus alunos.

\- Por quê?

\- Está com medo? - o mestre provocou, enquanto tomava a espada em uma mão e o escudo na outra.

\- Claro que não! - Loki ergueu a cabeça orgulhosa.

\- Neste caso – Tyr sorriu – vou responder. Quero ver se está pronto para iniciar com a turma de seu irmão o treinamento avançado.

O queixo de Loki caiu. Ele era mais novo do que Thor e seus amigos. Dois anos ainda o separavam deles.

\- Eu…

\- Um ponto a menos pela hesitação, Loki – ele sentenciou, girando a espada e assumindo posição de ataque.

O filho mais novo de Odin trincou os dentes, girou a lança e posicionou o escudo.

Os olhos de Tyr iluminaram-se. Nada o comprazia mais do que a expectativa de uma boa luta.

Loki avançou com a imprudência dos principiantes, Tyr desviou facilmente e o rapaz golpeou o ar. Ouviu risadas discretas. Sabia que o estavam comparando a Thor. Em sua mente, era o que acontecia a cada pequena derrota ou a cada vitória escassa, a inevitável comparação.

\- Concentre-se, Loki – Tyr admoestou. - Sei que pode fazer melhor do que isso.

O deus dos Combates tinha algo de especial no falar quando o assunto era uma disputa. Tyr sabia como extrair o melhor de cada um. Ele já tinha percebido que havia algo de poderoso em Loki, mas tinha dúvidas sobre a natureza desse poder. Por isso incitara-o a pular aqueles níveis. Queria vigiá-lo de perto. Um grupo menor que receberia um treinamento mais refinado seria a solução perfeita. Todavia, Loki precisava mostrar que estava minimamente preparado para tal.

Tyr avançou, forçando o rapaz a defender-se. Loki saiu-se bem, a princípio, contudo, faltava-lhe o vigor necessário para resistir aqueles golpes e o caçula de Odin foi ao chão. As risadas discretas se intensificaram e a ira dele se inflamou. Loki segurou a lança com força, usando-a para erguer-se e fitou a plateia.

\- Olhe para mim! - Tyr ordenou, aproximando-se. - Eu sei do que você é capaz, Loki. Eles não sabem. Pare de agir como um menininho birrento que se esconde atrás das saias da mãe. Concentre-se!

O deus dos Combates afastou-se para retomar posição de ataque. Loki não esperou e avançou, pegando seu mestre de surpresa. Tyr cambaleou, porém não caiu. As risadinhas cessaram. Os jovens observavam em silêncio pela reação do tutor.

\- Astuto – ele comentou. - Porém desonesto. Deveria ter esperado que eu me posicionasse.

\- Assim como deverei esperar que meu inimigo se posicione? - Loki provocou.

Tyr sorriu com um canto dos lábios.

\- Aí está o guerreiro pelo qual eu estava procurando.

O deus dos Combates avançou novamente. Loki defendeu-se e saiu da linha de ataque, fazendo com que o último golpe de Tyr encontrasse apenas o vazio.

A respiração de Loki estava acelerada, mais pela surpresa de haver superado o golpe de seu mestre do que pelo esforço físico. Tyr não esperou que o rapaz se recuperasse e atacou novamente, girando o corpo como se fosse atingi-lo pela direita, enquanto a espada tomava o sentido contrário.

Loki foi ao chão, porém ergueu-se de pronto. Já não havia risadas ao fundo. O combate tinha chegado a um novo nível.

Thór observava orgulhoso o desempenho do irmão. Quando Tyr perguntara dias atrás o que ele acharia de ter Loki na turma avançada, o deus dos Combates temeu que o filho mais velho de Odin se ressentisse pelo caminho mais curto que Loki tomaria. Todavia, surpreendendo o mestre, Thór sorriu e disse que Loki estaria preparado para qualquer desafio.

\- Quer descansar, deus da Trapaça? - Tyr provocou.

\- Esse golpe eu ainda não tinha visto – Loki comentou, posicionando a lança e o escudo.

\- Haverá muitos golpes que não conhecerá quando estiver em batalha, garoto.

Loki estreitou os olhos. 'Garoto'.

Tyr riu abertamente, diante da expressão de contrariedade do rapaz.

\- Isso está ficando divertido.

Loki avançou novamente e o embate entre a espada e lança demorou-se mais do que ambos esperavam. O deus dos combates estava testando calculadamente os reflexos de seu pupilo.

Em um certo momento, Tyr olhou para o lado, como se algo houvesse chamado sua atenção. Loki o acompanhou, sentindo em seguida a espada atingi-lo e levá-lo ao chão.

Tyr aproximou a ponta da arma da garganta do rapaz.

\- Nunca tire os olhos de seu inimigo, a menos que ele seja um cadáver, Loki! Não aprendeu nada do que eu ensinei!?

O deus dos Combates estava receoso. Se Loki não se mostrasse digno, ele não poderia enviá-lo a turna avançada. Havia perícia em sua técnica, contudo, mesclado a ela, também havia erros primários.

Loki ergueu-se novamente.

\- Você me ludibriou. Pensei que eu fosse o deus da Trapaça.

\- Você foi derrotado, não foi?

Loki trincou os dentes.

\- Ainda não! - disse tomando posição. - Essa foi a última vez hoje que beijei o chão.

\- Veremos!

Tyr avançou. Loki não se moveu. Tyr atravessou seu oponente, sendo derrubado pela violência de seu próprio golpe e encontrando o chão. Quando se virou, viu a ponta da lança de Loki em sua garganta.

Os rapazes olhavam a cena receosos. Loki nunca havia usado ilusões durante os treinamentos. Não era considerado honesto. Os olhos de Tyr inflamaram-se.

\- Não há a menor dúvida de que o título de deus da Trapaça lhe cai como uma luva, Loki Odinson. Considera digno o que acabou de fazer?

\- Você foi derrotado, não foi?

Tyr sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao ver suas palavras voltarem-se contra ele. Todavia, a habilidade de enganar o inimigo fazia parte das virtudes de Loki como guerreiro e deveria ser levada em consideração, segundo o próprio Odin havia orientado. O deus dos Combates julgou que a capacidade dele de acompanhar a turma avançada havia sido comprovada, já a solidez de seu caráter, apenas o futuro revelaria.

Ele estendeu a mão ao seu pupilo. O rapaz hesitou por um segundo, porém respondeu ao gesto, ajudando seu mestre a levantar-se.

\- Thór, aproxime-se.

Quando os dois irmãos estavam lado a lado, Tyr sentenciou.

\- Bebam e comemorem. Amanhã não haverá treino para vocês. Despeçam-se da boa vida. Quando as aulas avançadas tiverem início, ansiarão apenas por suas camas e nada mais.

O deus dos Combates se retirou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que a turma se dispersasse.

Fandral aproximou-se.

\- Vamos então encontrar Hogun e Vorsttag!

\- Venha conosco, Loki! - Thór pediu com a mão no ombro dele.

\- Hoje não, irmão – disse, afastando-se e indo guardar a lança e o escudo.

Thór aproximou-se.

\- Permitirei que se ausente apenas se me disser que se trata de uma garota.

\- Não deixa de ser verdade.

\- Não seja tolo, irmão! Nossa mãe certamente o liberará de suas lições quando souber do motivo!

\- Ela sim. Eu não.

\- Por que essa obsessão com ilusões e magias, Loki? Você participará da elite do nosso exército ao meu lado!

\- Graças a quê, irmão? A esta lança? A este escudo?

Thór engoliu seco.

\- Ou graças a minha obsessão por magia? - ele concluiu.

\- Tomou para si a alcunha de deus da Mentira, Loki – Thor disse, pondo a mão no ombro dele -, mas poderia ser muito mais.

Loki fitou o irmão.

\- Vá com seus amigos, Thór. Eu ficarei bem.

O caçula de Odin saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Thór baixou a cabeça. Fandral aproximou-se.

\- Dê tempo a ele, amigo. Quando perceber que não mordemos, se juntará a nós.

O deus do Trovão assentiu.

Loki distanciava-se da praça de treinos, ainda retirando as proteções de suas mãos quando Frigga surgiu a sua frente.

\- Por que não foi com seu irmão, meu filho? - ela indagou.

Contudo, Loki fingiu que não viu e atravessou a ilusão, que não se dissipou. Apenas tremeu um pouco, antes de se voltar.

\- Não mereço uma resposta? - Frigga indagou, abrindo os braços.

Loki parou, sem se voltar.

\- Eu a darei, quando chegar aqui embaixo e me disser por que observava o treino da torre.

A ilusão sorriu e desapareceu. Frigga surgiu, descendo as escadas. Loki caminhou em direção a ela, abraçando-a.

\- Sabia que eu estava lá? Reconheceu a minha ilusão?

\- Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mãe – ele disse, beijando a testa dela. Os filhos, mesmo ainda recém saídos da adolescência, já se igualavam a ela em altura.

\- Fez seu mestre de armas beijar o chão hoje, Loki.

\- Não, não fiz – ele disse, olhando para o lado.

\- Como não? Sua estratégia foi perfeita.

\- Foi um truque barato, mãe. Sou o deus da Trapaça. Minha principal habilidade é dissuadir e ludibriar, como Odin me disse certa vez. Minhas mentiras serão úteis em uma batalha, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de acreditar nelas. Não fazem de mim um guerreiro.

\- Ainda é muito jovem, meu filho, para ver suas virtudes – ela disse, pondo a mão no rosto dele.

\- Por que nos observava? - Loki mudou de assunto.

Frigga percebeu.

\- Sabia que seria testado. Fiquei curiosa.

\- Odin a mandou.

Frigga suspirou e fechou os olhos.

\- Não adianta mentir para o deus da Trapaça, mãe – Loki disse, ensaiando um sorriso.

\- Seu pai estava ansioso. Ele se surpreendeu com o pedido de Tyr. Uma agradável surpresa, vale ressaltar.

\- Sei…

\- Ele e seu irmão garantiram que você estava pronto.

\- Thór sabia?

\- Sabia.

Loki baixou a cabeça.

\- Por que não foi com eles? Sabe que não haverá lições hoje.

\- Não me encaixo, mãe. Não com eles… algo está fora do lugar. Não sei explicar.

Frigga sorriu.

\- É próprio dos dias da juventude. Essa ansiedade. Para uns é mais difícil do que para outros. Mas estou certa de que encontrará seu lugar.

Loki beijou a mão de Frigga ternamente. Embora não acreditasse nas palavras dela, o carinho com o qual eram ditas bastava a ele.

\- Preciso ver seu pai agora. Ele ficará orgulhoso.

Loki assentiu sem dizer palavra alguma e retirou-se.

Frigga ouviu um canto de ave ao longe e sentiu um calafrio. Um pássaro negro cruzou o céu e a rainha-deusa de Asgard fechou os olhos, sentindo em suas veias o frio de Jontunheim.


	4. Sobre o Fio da Navalha

Fandral havia derrubado Loki pela terceira vez. Tyr balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele sabia que não seria fácil manter Loki naquela turma. Eram mais velhos, eram maiores, mais experientes. Todavia, o deus dos Combates não tinha outra escolha. Loki precisava ser vigiado de perto. O caráter do filho mais novo de Odin não era tão óbvio quanto o do irmão mais velho.

\- Parece que sem seus truques você não irá muito longe, Loki. Concentre-se!

O rapaz de cabelos negros levantou-se e mirou seu mestre de armas com ar de poucos amigos. 'Concentre-se!. O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? Brincando?'

\- Hogun, tome o lugar dele. Thor e Volstag, pratiquem os golpes de hoje. Loki, venha comigo.

O rapaz acompanhou o deus dos Combates até a entrada da praça de treinos.

\- Sente aqui, meu rapaz.

Loki obedeceu e Tyr sentou-se ao lado dele, explicando, com as mãos postas.

\- Precisa aprender a silenciar sua mente, Loki.

\- Silenciar a minha mente?

\- Quando você está lutando, eu quase consigo ouvi-lo pensando. Você se preocupa demais com o que os outros estão achando de você. Deixa-se levar por qualquer sussurro, qualquer olhar, acreditando que é uma crítica e se desconcentra. Tem tanto receio de errar que erra. Teme tanto ser julgado que não ousa, não tenta novos caminhos…

\- Você sempre diz que precisamos prestar atenção ao que acontece ao nosso redor – ele tentou se justificar.

\- Não me venha com seus jogos de palavras, garoto. Guarde-os para seus amiguinhos. Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Ou não?

Loki baixou a cabeça.

\- Entendi Tyr… é que… eu sou…

\- Não! Chega de sentir pena de si mesmo, Loki! Esqueça os outros. Esqueça o que acham de seu tamanho, de sua idade e da cor dos seus olhos! Pare de se comparar a eles! Você precisa encontrar a sua luta, rapaz!

Loki assentiu.

\- Pode ir agora. Pense em tudo o que eu disse e amanhã tentaremos novamente.

* * *

Loki chegou aos aposentos da mãe para sua lição diária. Ele parecia esgotado e jogou-se na poltrona a fim de aguardar Frigga.

'Encontrar minha luta…', ele repetiu mentalmente, enquanto esfregava a testa. 'Onde se encontra uma luga? Arg… Tyr!'

\- Chegou cedo, meu filho – a rainha de Asgard não o fez esperar muito. - Como foi o treino hoje?

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, mãe – Loki foi direto.

\- E por que não? - ela indagou docemente.

Loki tentou sorriu.

\- Tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer sobre este feitiço – disse, abrindo o livro na página que tinha separado.

Frigga aproximou-se e fechou-o delicadamente.

\- Venha comigo, Loki.

A deusa do amor conduziu o rapaz até a sacada e apontou para uma caixa de madeira sobre a mesa.

* * *

 _No dia seguinte_

Loki permanecera boa parte de noite repassando as lições até desmaiar de exaustão. Por conta disso, acordou de uma vez com a luz batendo em seu rosto!

\- Pela escuridão eterna! - o rapaz pulou da cama e se vestiu o mais rápido que pode.

Fechou a caixa de madeira que jazia sobre a cama e correu. Ele a devolveria depois. Sua mãe certamente não se importaria.

Quando chegou a praça de treinos quase foi fuzilado pelos olhos de Tyr que caminhou em direção a ele, implacável.

\- Essa foi a gota d'água, filho de Odin! Pensa que só porque é um príncipe pode negligenciar minhas lições? Eu o dispensei mais cedo ontem para que pudesse refletir e colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça oca! - o deus dos Combates estava quase gritando. - Mas pelo visto parece que cometi um erro. Você está caminhando sobre o fio da navalha agora. Se não se sair bem, vai voltar para o nível anterior de onde, em minha loucura, eu ousei tirá-lo!

Loki engoliu seco e mirou seus companheiros. Todos estavam de cabeça baixa.

\- Escolha uma arma e um oponente – o deus dos Combates sentenciou.

Loki aproximou-se do suporte onde os artefatos descansavam. Ele sempre havia preferido a lança, pois mantinha os oponentes a uma certa distância. As espadas a disposição mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam, por conta de seu tamanho e peso. O machado? Nem pensar! Não era um gigante como Volstag.

\- Vamos, Loki! Não tenho o dia todo.

Loki olhou para o canto. Ele estava lá. O par de armas esquecido e empoeirado. Raramente alguém prestava atenção neles. Loki tomou-os nas mãos, sentindo o peso e o formato. Foi como vestir uma luva. Pareciam mais uma continuação de suas mãos. O rapaz virou-se e caminhou em direção ao centro.

\- Adagas? - Tyr indagou, incrédulo. - Você nunca lutou com isso antes!

\- E daí? - Loki desafiou. - Resolvi… ousar um pouco…

Tyr pôs a mão no queixo, observando o rapaz.

\- Que seja. Escolha seu oponente.

Loki mirou seus companheiros e não hesitou.

\- Volstag.

\- O quê? - Tyr não acreditou.

\- Eu? - Volstag também não.

\- Loki! O que está fazendo? - Thor levou as mãos a cabeça.

\- Volstag – o rapaz confirmou, mirando as adagas que giravam em suas mãos.

\- Se quer voltar ao nível anterior feito em pedaços, garoto – Tyr concordou - , não serei eu a impedi-lo.

O rapaz alto e forte apresentou-se com o machado em punho.

\- Nunca lutou comigo, Loki – Volstag comentou. - Que birra é essa?

\- Se estiver com medo, posso escolher outro – Loki desafiou. Não queria que tivessem pena dele.

Volstag estreitou os olhos. Ele havia tentado ser amigável, mas aquele pirralho estava implorando por uma lição.

\- Como quiser, garoto. Em consideração ao seu irmão, prometo machucá-lo apenas o suficiente para que aprenda a segurar sua língua!

Volstag avançou com toda força e Loki desviou-se do golpe.

\- Grande coisa! - Tyr gritou. - Sei que é mestre em se esquivar. Quero ver uma luta, não um jogo de gato e rato, Loki!

Ele fechou os olhos, recordando-se das lições de sua mãe.

" _Abra a caixa, Loki. Sinta-as. Como prefere-se segurá-las? Pode direcioná-las pra frente ou para trás. Assim."_

O rapaz posicionou-se de pé, apontando as adagas para trás. Permaneceu onde estava, aguardando o próximo ataque. Volstag não o deixou esperando e avançou.

" _Vencerá mais facilmente os inimigos maiores. Eles são lentos. Espadas e lanças precisam de espaço. As adagas permitem que se aproxima e se movimente. Rápido e certeiro."_

O rapaz desviou do golpe e apoiou-se no ombro do outro, rolando por cima dele e cortando parte da manga de couro, antes de cair do outro lado.

Thor abriu a boca. Frandal inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Hogun observava sério.

Tyr cruzou os braços. Havia algo de diferente em seu pupilo.

Volstag olhou de um lado para o outro, para descobrir onde Loki havia ido parar.

\- Aí está você! Ainda brincando de gato e rato?

" _Você poderá distrai-lo com movimentos rápidos, atacar enquanto se defende."_

Loki riu com o canto dos lábios e não esperou um novo ataque, avançando em direção ao seu oponente.

Diante de tal ousadia, Volstag hesitou, sem acreditar que aquele garoto realmente o estivesse atacando.

Loki saltou como se fosse passar por cima dele novamente. O guerreiro ergueu o machado, mas, propositalmente, Loki havia imprimido pouca força em seu salto, com isso, retornou ao chão e ajoelhou-se, rolando e cortando a corda que prendia a blusa ao redor da cintura do oponente.

Volstag virou-se com fogo nos olhos.

\- Ai está ela! - Loki disse.

\- Ela quem?

\- Sua barriga!

Thor não resistiu e riu da situação. Sentia pena pelo amigo, mas o seu irmão não estava se saindo nada mal.

Volstag tirou a camisa e atirou-a longe!

\- Na verdade você me fez um favor! Agora estou mais livre!

"V _ocê tem duas mãos e duas adagas. Quer dizer que poderá golpear seu inimigo de duas maneiras diferentes ao mesmo tempo se quiser."_

Loki mirou seu adversário de alto a baixo e avançou.

Tyr quis sorrir. Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

Loki atirou uma das adagas em direção ao rosto de Volstag que usou seu machado para desviá-la, enquanto o rapaz escorregava e passava por baixo das pernas do gigante e golpeava um de seus pés com a outra, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair com a cara no chão.

O rapaz não perdeu tempo, erguendo-se e posicionando-se com a adaga em frente ao rosto.

Volstag não era tão lento assim e também já havia se colocado de pé, porém estava bem menos disposto.

\- Perdeu uma de suas garras, passarinho – o gigante provocou. - Vamos ver como vai se sair agora.

O gigante estava certo. Ou quase…

" _Quanto mais próximo, maior o perigo. Tanto para você, quanto para seu inimigo."_

Loki não se moveu.

Volstag avançou devagar, testando a coragem do menor.

O rapaz esperou.

O gigante chegou mais perto a um machado de distância.

O filho de Odin não recuou, nem tirou os olhos dos olhos dele.

\- Você está diferente – Volstag observou, hesitando em erguer o machado.

\- Desista ou golpei. De qualquer maneira você já perdeu.

\- Loki! - Tyr interveio. - Não abuse!

\- Pode deixar, mestre – Volstag afirmou. - Ele passará apenas uma noite nas casas de cura.

O gigante moveu o braço direito para a esquerda e mirou no ombro do rapaz. Ele tinha certeza de que Loki recuaria, como costumava fazer, ou ele o atiraria para longe como fazia com os insetos que se atreviam a incomodá-lo. Mas em vez de recuar, Loki se abaixou. Em vez de se afastar, ele se aproximou, girando o corpo em direção ao oponente e em um segundo a adaga estava na garganta de Volstag.

'Que tal mandá-lo para Vahalla?' o pássaro negro sussurrou.

Loki pressionou a lâmina e uma gota de sangue escorreu.

\- Chega, Loki! - Tyr gritou.

O rapaz hesitou.

Volstag soltou o machado e ergueu as mãos.

\- Loki? O que está fazendo? - o gigante indagou.

Ele piscou, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

\- Você venceu – disse, sem reconhecer o menino com o qual havia crescido.

Loki olhou ao redor. As expressões sérias em direção a ele. Engoliu seco. Tirou a adaga da garganta de Volstag e se afastou. Fechou os olhos. Certamente seria punido. Tyr aproximou-se.

\- O que aconteceu aqui, Loki?

Ele estava mudo.

\- Quando aprendeu a usar uma adaga?

Nenhuma palavra.

\- Não o estou censurando. Quero apenas saber.

Um segundo de silêncio antes da resposta.

\- Ontem.

Tyr estreitou os olhos.

\- Você disse que eu precisava encontrar minha luta. Bem… encontrei.

\- Onde?

Os olhos do deus do Combate estavam sobre ele. Loki sabia mentir, mas Tyr conhecia as trapaças da vida.

\- Bem… tudo começou… com um livro… - não era mentira. Loki só não comentou que era um livro de magia e não de estratégias de combate.

Os aprendizes se entreolharam. Um livro?

O mestre estava sério. Concentrado. No entanto, aos poucos um sorriso surgiu na face austera até que Tyr soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça.

\- Gosta de andar sobre o fio da navalha, filho de Odin. Convém que a adaga seja sua principal arma.

\- Ele sempre gostou de lâminas – Thor comentou. - Lembram-se de quando éramos crianças e ele me acertou com uma adaga, depois de se disfarçar de cobra?

Loki ergueu o rosto, fitando o irmão. Aquele fora seu primeiro grande truque e Loki tinha muito orgulho dele.

Hogun aproximou-se, com a adaga que havia sido tirada de Loki durante a batalha.

\- Você lutou bem – disse, entregando o objeto. - Se Tyr concordar, serei o próximo a enfrentá-lo.

\- Eu sou o seguinte – Frandal ofereceu-se.

\- Pois pra mim já chega! Pelo menos por hoje - Disse Volstag, tentando restabelecer o clima de amizade entre ele e o caçula de Odin. - Mais um pouco e ele iria cortar as minhas calças e fazer minha barba. Prefiro que uma garota faça isso.

Os rapazes gargalharam. Nem mesmo o sisudo Loki resistiu e deixou que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto. Hogun resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade.

\- Quando estava com a adaga na garganta dele, você teve vontade de matá-lo. Não teve, Loki?

O rapaz mirou seu companheiro e assentiu. Tyr deixou que Hogun falasse. Ele costumava se sobressair aos outros quando se tratava de perspicácia.

\- É o risco que corremos. A guerra entra em nosso sangue. Por isso saber quando matar é mais importante do que saber como matar. Uma guerra pode transformar amigos de infância em inimigos mortais.

Loki baixou os olhos.

\- Eu pensei… - e silenciou.

\- Que só você sentisse isso? - Hogun prosseguiu.

Loki confirmou.

Hogun meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Sinto vontade de matar Fandral pelo menos umas três vezes por dia – Thor brincou.

Os jovens riram novamente.

\- Bem – Tyr tomou as rédias da situação. - Agora que meus corajosos, fortes e sábios aprendizes já tiveram uma pausa e se divertiram, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Escolham duplas e comecem a se enfrentar. Loki, venha aqui.

O rapaz aproximou-se. Tyr colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- O livro que você leu ontem, Loki…

O rapaz enrijeceu.

\- Por acaso ele vinha dentro de uma linda caixa de madeira?

O queixo de Loki caiu.

Tyr ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Loki assentiu.

\- Neste caso, estou certo de que em nenhum momento você deve ter lido nele que o sangue deve ser derramado em um treino, a menos que seja inevitável. Leu?

\- Não, Tyr.

\- Bom.

O deus dos combates apertou o ombro de seu pupilo.

\- Dentro de nós existem luzes e existem trevas, Loki. Quero que lute usando as luzes. Pode fazer isso?

Loki assentiu.

\- Neste caso, volte ao seu quarto e traga para cá o conteúdo da caixa de madeira. Estou certo de que lhe servirão bem mais do que essas velhas adagas.

Loki sorriu e não perdeu tempo.

Tyr observou seu aluno se afastar, cada vez mais certo de que havia sido uma excelente decisão trazê-lo para mais perto de si.


	5. De Adagas e de Lanças

Loki estava fazendo todo tipo de malabarismos com aquelas adagas. Pareciam uma extensão de seu corpo. Uma mira quase perfeita. Expressão séria, concentrada e pronto: as lâminas atingiam o alvo escolhido. O rapaz caminhava calmamente a fim de recuperá-las e voltava a atirá-las. Odin orgulhava-se do guerreiro que Loki estava se tornando. Habilidoso e sagaz. O que lhe faltava em força, sobrava em agilidade.

Frigga estava certa. Seu menino havia crescido sem que ele percebesse. O Pai de Todos esquecera-se de que também era pai de dois garotos. Odin tentava recordar-se de quando tinha sido a última vez em que andaram juntos pelos lagos, colinas e jardins de Asgard. Ele sempre sentira prazer na companhia dos filhos, gostava de ensiná-los os mistérios da Ponte do Arco-íris, as histórias de seu povo, os segredos do trono… No entanto, as ocupações dos Nove Reinos acabaram se impondo e eles se afastaram a medida em que os meninos cresciam.

Contudo Frigga havia chamado a atenção dele sobre Loki estar sempre sozinho, sobre sentir-se diferente, sobre a dificuldade dele em se ajustar. Odin balançou a cabeça. O que ele poderia fazer? O que poderia dizer? Se Frigga, que compreendia Loki mais do que qualquer um, não havia conseguido ajudá-lo, como ele conseguiria?

' _Loki precisa do pai, Odin.'_

' _Então por que não me procura?'_

' _Ainda não entendeu o temperamento de seu filho, Pai de Todos?! Loki não consegue se abrir facilmente.'_

' _Crianças complicadas. Enquanto a Thor, preciso mandá-lo embora a todo instante ou não para de me fazer perguntas!'_

' _Crianças? Loki já não é mais um menino e está passando por uma fase difícil, Odin!'_

' _Vai passar. Essas fases sempre passam.'_

 _Frigga deu as costas e saiu. Fim do diálogo. Ele iria em busca de Loki o quanto antes._

E ali estava ele. Observando o filho praticar com as adagas, enquanto o irmão e os amigos aproveitavam seu dia de folga. Odin não fazia ideia do que dizer. Era capaz de selar os mais complicados acordos com reis e generais, mas via-se incapaz de dialogar com o filho. Precisava pensar melhor no que diria. Não estava preparado para aquela conversa. Resignou-se. Resolveu deixar aquele momento para outro dia. Deu um passo atrás a fim de ir embora, mas seu pé bateu em uma pedra que se moveu, causando um ruído quase imperceptível. Loki estava prestes a arremessar a adaga novamente, mas imobilizou-se, virando o rosto para o lado. O Pai de Todos quis sorrir. A qualidade dos treinamentos de Tyr era inquestionável. Odin permaneceu atrás da coluna e prendeu a respiração. Loki virou-se em direção ao ruído que julgou ter escutado. Fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se. Nada. Deu alguns passos em direção a coluna. Parou. Aguçou os sentidos. Olhou ao redor. Mais alguns passos. Parou ao lado da coluna. Baixou a cabeça. Virou-se de costas para ela. O rei soltou a respiração. Loki girou e em um instante sua adaga estava a centímetros do rosto de Odin.

\- Meu Pai… - o rapaz murmurou, antes de ajoelhar-se com um dos joelhos, fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça baixa – me perdoe, em não sabia que era o senhor…

O coração de Odin se aqueceu.

\- Olhe para mim, meu filho.

Loki obedeceu. Contudo, o que o pai viu nos olhos dele o entristeceu profundamente. Havia receio demais naquele olhar. Odin percebeu que não adiantaria nada pedir a Loki que se levantasse. Seu espírito permaneceria ajoelhado diante dele. Se quisesse ajudar o filho, o Pai de Todos deveria ser apenas o pai de Loki naquele dia.

Odin ajoelhou-se. Loki não pode acreditar.

\- Deixe-me ver essas adagas, meu filho.

Ele entregou as armas ao pai, que as examinou cuidadosamente.

\- Só tenho recebido elogios a respeito de seu desempenho – comentou, devolvendo as adagas. - Como percebeu que eu estava aqui?

O rapaz hesitou, antes de responder.

\- Ouvi um barulho…

\- E o que mais?

\- Sua respiração.

Odin sorriu abertamente.

Loki sentiu o coração um pouco mais leve.

\- Por que pensou tratar-se de um inimigo? Não se sente seguro aqui em Asgard?

Loki baixou os olhos diante do que julgou ser uma repreensão.

'Pela escuridão eterna, Odin!', o Pai de Todos amaldiçoou-se em pensamento.

\- Desculpe, Loki. Não foi minha intenção censurá-lo.

O rapaz voltou a olhá-lo. O pai parecia sincero. Loki tentou sorrir. Odin percebeu e pôs a mão do ombro do filho. Por Vahalla, como era difícil conversar com seu próprio filho!

\- Ajude-me, Loki. Minhas pernas já não suportam ficar nesta posição por muito tempo.

O rapaz estendeu os braços para que Odin se apoiasse. Quando ficaram de pé, o Pai de Todos percebeu que seu menino estava quase da sua altura. Em breve o ultrapassaria.

\- Você cresceu – disse, pondo a mão no pescoço do filho. - Creio que já não é apropriado que eu o leve pela mão para falar sobre os segredos dos Nove Reinos. Mas eu poderia propor que deixássemos esse campo de treinos e déssemos uma volta?

Loki hesitou novamente, antes de responder.

\- Claro, meu pai – disse, enquanto fazia as adagas sumirem diante dos olhos de Odin.

O Pai de Todos olhou intrigado.

\- Onde as guarda?

Loki fitou o pai, incrédulo.

\- Frigga nunca lhe contou?

\- Ela disse que é um segredo dos Mestres da Magia.

Loki sorriu, mirando o chão.

\- Se ela disse...

Odin percebeu que não obteria uma resposta. Todavia não foi isso que o incomodou, e sim, a inveja que sentiu da cumplicidade que havia entre sua esposa e seu filho.

\- Onde o senhor deseja ir? - Loki indagou. Parecia um pouco mais relaxado.

\- Vamos apenas caminhar, mas precisa ser devagar. Não devo abusar das minhas pernas.

Eles se colocaram lado a lado e começaram o passeio. Saíram do campo de treinos e seguiram por uma estrada de pedra com muros baixos que poderiam servir de bancos àqueles que necessitassem de um repouso.

O silêncio começou a incomodar novamente. Odin percebeu que não haveria como preencher aquele vazio com frivolidades. Tampouco aquela conversa poderia converter-se em um sermão. O Pai de Todos via apenas um único caminho. Para que o filho se abrisse, ele, Odin, deveria abrir-se primeiro.

\- Vamos sentar um pouco, Loki. Estou cansado – disse, estendendo o braço para que o filho o ajudasse.

Loki não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Odin intrigou-se.

\- Por que sorriu, meu filho?

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado do pai.

\- Desculpe, pai. Não foi minha intenção…

\- Pare de se desculpar, Loki… - disse, dando um tampinha na perna do filho. - Não o estou censurando. Apenas responda. Por que está rindo da fraqueza de um velho?

Loki sentiu-se mais à vontade.

\- Estou rindo do papel que está desempenhando, meu pai. Por que finge cansaço?

Odin mirou o filho de alto a baixo.

\- Sua mãe estava certa. Sabe reconhecer quando tentam enganá-lo, não é? Consegue sempre reconhecer uma mentira?

\- Na maioria das vezes…

\- Como?

\- Pequenos detalhes… um jeito de olhar, uma leve pressão nos lábios, um músculo da face que se contrai… mentir é uma arte, meu pai. São poucos os que conseguem dominá-la.

Odin balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa, reconhecendo o talento do filho, embora o brilho que vira nos olhos de Loki quando este falava sobre a mentira, incomodou-o sensivelmente.

\- Isso pode ser útil contra um inimigo, Loki. Já entre entes queridos, a mentira pode trazer sérios danos.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, sentindo a repreensão.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, meu pai? - forçou-se a perguntar.

\- Preciso dizer a você o que está me incomodando, filho.

Loki prendeu a respiração. Odin percebeu e prosseguiu.

\- E estou vendo que só me resta dizer a verdade.

Era sempre assim. Odin nunca se aproximava dele sem um propósito. Sempre havia algo a ser corrigido.

\- O que fiz de errado, meu pai? - indagou, ainda mirando o chão.

O coração de Odin doeu. Fato era que nos últimos tempos não se recordava de haver conversado com Loki sem que trouxesse alguma repreensão em suas mãos.

\- O erro não foi seu, meu filho. Foi meu.

Loki ergueu os olhos incrédulos.

\- Preciso que me perdoe.

O rapaz parecia confuso.

\- Perdoar… o quê?

\- Creio que infelizmente a lista seja longa… minha ausência, minhas cobranças, minha covardia…

\- Covardia?

\- Sim, meu filho. Se você não tivesse percebido minha presença no campo de treinos enquanto atirava suas adagas, eu não teria tido coragem de falar com você.

\- Eu não entendo… o que há em mim que possa… ameaçá-lo?

Odin riu.

\- Ameaçar? Nada. Intimidar? Muita coisa.

\- Como o quê?

Odin pousou a mão no ombro do filho.

\- O receio que vejo em seus olhos todas as vezes em que vou dizer algo. Como se você estivesse sempre esperando censura de minha parte. Tão diferente de quando era pequeno e seus olhos brilhavam quando eu me aproximava e contava as histórias dos Nove Reinos…

O queixo de Loki tremeu.

\- Quero que me veja como seu pai e não apenas como O Pai de Todos… mas parece que estou falhando miseravelmente neste intento…

Loki olhou para o lado. Tudo o que o pai estava dizendo era verdade, mas nem em mil anos ele gostaria de confirmar aquilo. Não queria magoá-lo. Amava-o tanto! Sentia tanta falta dele. Queria poder dizer isso a ele. Queria poder abraçá-lo. Queria ter o que o pai e Thor tinham, mas nunca conseguiria ser como o irmão. Alegre e espontâneo.

\- Olhe para mim, meu filho.

Loki hesitou, mas obedeceu.

Odin tentou mergulhar naquele olhar. Ler o que estava escrito nele. Loki era diferente de Thor. Seu filho mais velho dizia tudo o que pensava e queria. Às vezes até demais. Seu caçula era mais fechado. Quase um enigma.

O Pai de Todos segurou a mão de Loki, apertando-a.

\- Estou falhando como pai, não estou, Loki?

O rapaz tentava, a todo custo, conter as lágrimas que se formavam. Não se permitiria a humilhação de chorar na frente do pai.

Loki procurava um jeito de dizer a verdade sem magoá-lo. Um jeito de não magoar sem precisar mentir.

\- Responda, meu filho – Odin insistiu. - Estou falhando como pai, não estou?

\- Não no último minuto.

A resposta do filho pegou Odin de surpresa e aos poucos o rapaz viu surgir no rosto do pai um sorriso inesperado que se transformou em uma risada discreta.

Fosse porque ele raramente via o pai tão espontâneo, fosse porque o ar havia ficado mais leve, Loki também riu.

\- Somos dois tolos, eu e você – Odin comentou, dando tampinhas na mão que antes apertara. - Parece algo tão simples, não é? Tão fácil. Ser pai e filho. A relação mais natural do universo. Não deveria ser tão difícil.

Loki baixou os olhos.

\- Se é tão difícil assim…

Odin fitou o filho, esperando pelo que ele diria.

\- … como vocês conseguem?

\- Quem?

\- Você e Thor.

Foi a vez de Odin baixar os olhos.

\- Eu não sei, meu filho. Seu irmão…

\- é diferente… eu sei… é só o que ouço. Que somos diferentes. Com Thor tudo parece mais fácil…

O Pai de Todos mirou o filho. Havia encontrado um caminho para conversar com aquele que estava ficando conhecido como o deus da Mentira. E o caminho ironicamente havia sido a verdade. Um caminho irônico, mas eficaz. Odin continuaria nele.

\- Se é para falar a verdade… - Odin principiou.

Loki fixou os olhos no pai.

\- … tudo sempre parece mais fácil com Thor e isso me preocupa. A sabedoria alimenta-se de obstáculos.

\- Neste caso… já posso me considerar um sábio – Loki brincou.

Odin sorriu para o filho.

\- E quanto a Thor… - Odin observou - talvez precise apenas praticar mais no futuro…

O Pai de Todos segurou a mão do filho, apertando-a novamente.

\- Assim, como nós – prosseguiu. - Talvez nos falte apenas um pouco mais de prática.

\- Talvez…

Ambos miraram o chão. As palavras pareceram fugir, mas o silêncio já não doía tanto.

\- Você poderia me mostrar suas adagas novamente?

Loki estranhou o pedido, mas cedeu. Girou as mãos uma sobre a outra e mostrou a adaga ao pai.

\- Onde está a outra? - Odin indagou, tomando a arma nas mãos.

\- Por que não olha atrás do senhor? - propôs, sorrindo.

O Pai de Todos levou as mãos às costas e a outra adaga estava lá.

\- Você realmente nunca vai me contar onde as guarda?

Loki sorriu enigmático.

\- Sabe por que sua mãe aprendeu a usá-las?

O rapaz mirou Odin. O Pai de Todos gostou do que viu naqueles olhos. Expectativa em vez de receio.

\- Ela queria ser uma Valquíria.

Loki ficou com a boca entreaberta por um instante, antes de perguntar.

\- E por que não foi?

Odin girou as adagas com uma habilidade quase inesperada.

\- Um certo deus atravessou o caminho dela e ela decidiu mudar seus planos. Contudo, teria sido uma guerreira incrível. Sua mãe é muito habilidosa, como você deve ter tido a oportunidade de comprovar.

Loki ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de confirmar.

\- Eu soube – Odin prosseguiu – que antes das adagas você treinava com uma lança.

\- Sim, meu pai. Nunca tive simpatia por espadas ou machados.

\- Vamos voltar ao campo de treinos – Odin solicitou, levantando-se e caminhando firmemente, deixando para trás o papel de velho e fraco.

Loki ergueu-se, mas não se moveu.

\- Veja se consegue me acompanhar, garoto!

Loki seguiu o pai.

Quando chegaram ao campo de treinos, Odin tomou uma lança nas mãos e atirou outra a Loki.

\- Um rei precisa aprender a lutar com um cetro, Loki. É um dos símbolos mais importantes de seu poder.

Loki mirou a lança em suas mãos, antes de fitar o pai.

\- Não serei rei, meu pai. Thor será – disse com uma réstia de mágoa na voz. Odin percebeu.

\- Ambos nasceram para ser reis, Loki, e devem estar preparados para tal. Agora prepare-se. Vou lhe mostrar alguns truques que poderão ser úteis quando estiver sem suas faquinhas! - disse, girando a lança.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos.

Odin sorriu e avançou.

Loki também.

As lanças se encontraram.

E não apenas elas.

Uma sequência de golpes perfeitos.

Ambos reconhecendo-se.

Aprendendo um sobre o outro.

Ou reaprendendo.

As horas passaram sem que eles percebessem, enquanto Frigga sorria do alto da torre.


	6. Voltando a Sorrir

Tyr cumprira o que prometera. Após um dia de treinos, seus pupilos ansiavam por suas camas mais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Contudo, quando tinham um dia de folga, não era dormindo que eles gastavam esse tempo precioso. Os aprendizes acordavam um pouco mais tarde, porém não se furtavam de aproveitar as alegrias da juventude. Naquele dia em especial, haviam combinado de se encontrarem na entrada do estábulo para um passeio a cavalo.

Thor havia chegado cedo e tomado um lugar próximo a entrada. Catava pequenos pedregulhos no chão e os atirava ao léu. Aquilo ajudava a pensar. O rapaz refletia sobre seu irmão. Ele estava diferente. Não sabia dizer por que, mas ele parecia haver se livrado de um peso ou algo parecido. Contudo, o que estava inquietando o jovem deus do Trovão não era a mudança de Loki, e sim, o fato dele não haver lhe contado o que tinha acontecido. Sempre haviam sido próximos, embora o tempo os houvesse afastado. Loki se tornara introspectivo. Gostava de ficar sozinho. Todavia, na última semana algo ocorrera e Loki não tinha lhe dito nada. O deus do Trovão atirou mais uma pedra.

Thor sentiu um tapa no ombro. Olhou para trás e não viu nada. Intrigou-se. Voltou a atirar pedras. Outro tapa. Virou-se rapidamente. Loki estava lá. Havia batido nele com as luvas.

\- Você não me viu da primeira vez?

Thor sorriu. Loki havia voltado a pregar peças. Chegara a sentir falta delas.

\- Você e seus truques!

\- Desistiram de cavalgar? - indagou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

Thor hesitou sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ele já havia desistido de convidar Loki para seus programas. A resposta era sempre não, não e não. E agora ele estava lá? Sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- O que houve, irmão? Teve uma visão de Helheim?

\- Não, Loki… é que…

Thor não terminou a frase.

\- O quê? - Loki indagou, batendo o ombro dele no ombro do outro.

\- É isso!

\- Isso o quê?

\- Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando. Você está diferente. Muito diferente.

Loki permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Você passou tanto tempo sem sequer lembrar que nós existíamos e de repente está aqui? – indagou sério. - Como se nunca tivesse se afastado de nós?

Loki mirou o chão.

\- Preferiria que eu não tivesse vindo?

\- Não é isso, seu tolo! Por Vahalla, Loki! Sei que sabe do que estou falando.

\- É, eu sei…

\- E então? Vai me contar o que aconteceu? O que tirou você do seu precioso isolamento?

\- Por que está tão chateado?

\- Porque sei que algo aconteceu e você não quer me contar! Não confia mais em mim?

Loki não ergueu os olhos. Ele queria contar ao irmão que estava feliz porque algo havia mudado entre ele e Odin. Que já não se sentia tão preterido. Que o pai havia voltado a dar atenção a ele, mesmo que ainda não fosse tanta quanto dava a Thor. Mas como conseguiria dizer tudo aquilo? Havia desaprendido a conversar com ele.

\- Nosso pai.

\- O que tem ele?

O caçula fechou os olhos. As palavras não estavam encontrando o caminho.

\- Por que você ficou assim? Se nosso pai te deixou feliz, deve ser algo bom, não é?

Loki fitou o irmão.

\- Odin e eu… treinamos juntos…

O mais velho franziu o cenho.

\- Entendo… mas, o que há de especial nisso? - Thor indagou, achando que Loki poderia estar tentando esconder a verdade. Ele havia se tornado muito bom nisso.

\- Para você talvez não haja… - o mais novo virou o rosto.

Thor sentiu-se atingido no peito. Ele às vezes fingia não perceber como seu relacionamento com o pai fluía sem maiores esforços, ao contrário do que ocorria com Loki.

O silêncio ergueu-se entre eles.

\- Sinto muito, Loki – ele tocou no braço do irmão.

O caçula voltou a olhá-lo.

\- E o treino foi tão bom assim? – indagou com um sorriso sem graça.

Loki pensou por um segundo, antes de responder, tentando recuperar a naturalidade que haviam perdido.

\- Ele usou uma lança para me ensinar como um rei deve usar seu cetro para lutar – disse, atirando uma pedra, como o irmão estava fazendo antes dele chegar.

\- Os golpes dele eram bons?

\- Perfeitos! Aqueles cabelos brancos não significam nada!

\- Por que não me contou antes? - Thor estava feliz. O mal entendido havia sido desfeito.

Loki não sabia bem o que dizer.

\- Você é o mais velho, Thor. Deveria ser você a receber esse tipo de treinamento. Pensei que pudesse se aborrecer…

\- Achou que eu me aborreceria por causa de um treino, Loki? Eu me aborreci com sua falta de confiança em mim!

\- Desculpe...

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu te perdoo se você prometer me ensinar o que ele te ensinou!

\- Combinado – Loki estendeu a mão.

\- Combinado – Thor correspondeu ao gesto.

Um breve silêncio se instalou. Thor pareceu ensimesmar-se. Loki percebeu.

\- O que houve?

\- É que… ah… deixa pra lá…

\- Deixa pra lá, nada! Você me fez falar. Agora vai falar também!

\- É que nossa mãe te ensinou a usar a adaga e nosso pai agora te ensinou a usar a lança…

\- Posso ensinar você a usar a adaga também, se quiser – Loki encostou o ombro dele no de Thor, tentando animar o irmão.

Thor atirou mais uma pedra.

Loki compreendeu que ele estava mais chateado do que aparentava.

\- Parece que estamos sempre competindo, não é? Por nossos pais…

\- É o problema de não ser filho único – Thor disse, tentando sorrir.

\- Como se não bastassem os outros sempre nos comparando, apostando em quem deveria ou não deveria ocupar o trono…

\- 'Você é filho de Odin' – Thor mencionou o que costumavam ouvir. - 'Nasceu para ser rei.' ' Mas só um de vocês poderá usar a coroa.'

\- Malditas frases.

\- Às vezes tenho pesadelos com elas. Sonho com coroas me perseguindo.

\- Com isso não preciso me preocupar. Você é o mais velho, Thor. Eu sou apenas… um substituto - uma sombra cruzou a face do mais novo.

O silêncio constrangedor ergueu-se entre eles.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte – Thor propôs. - Vamos ser só você e eu hoje, está bem?

\- Você e eu? - Loki repetiu.

\- Sim, irmão – Thor confirmou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao caçula. - Thor e Loki. Nada de filhos de Odin, de príncipes ou qualquer outro título que nos separe.

Loki sorriu e aceitou a ajuda de Thor para se levantar.

\- Só você e eu – confirmou, apertando a mão do irmão.

\- De jeito nenhum! - Volstag apareceu. - Só porque nos atrasamos um pouco vocês já estavam partindo sem nós?

Os irmão baixaram a cabeça e riram discretamente. Volstag era um amigo leal, mas não percebia um palmo na frente do nariz.

Os rapazes foram chegando aos poucos. Fandral e depois, Hogun. Não houve nenhum comentário sobre a presença inesperada de Loki. Estavam contentes por ter o amigo de infância de volta. Não queriam se arriscar a espantá-lo com interrogatórios.

Escolheram as montarias.

\- Sif não virá? - Thor quis saber.

\- Não. Treinos extras – Hogun explicou.

\- Quem ficou com ela hoje? - Thor indagou. - Fiquei pela manhã nas últimas duas folgas. Gosto muito de ajudá-la, mas Sif é incansável. Disse que hoje não iria.

\- Não vi ninguém com ela.

\- Ela está determinada a nos alcançar – Loki comentou.

\- Acho que não conseguirá - Volstag se pronunciou.- Ela começou muito depois de nós.

\- Eu consegui – Loki respondeu. - Não é tão difícil assim acompanhar vocês.

\- Parece que estamos muito confiantes hoje! - Fandral interveio.

Eles iniciaram a cavalgada.

\- Tente nos acompanhar agora, caçula de Odin! – Volstag provocou.

Os rapazes aproveitaram a manhã inteira para se livrarem das preocupações e do cansaço, sentindo o vento no rosto, enquanto cavalgavam, extraindo dos campos de Asgard tudo do que precisavam para repor suas forças.

Apostas de corridas e de saltos. Risadas despretensiosas, frutos de alegrias sem outro motivo além da companhia dos amigos. O tempo passou rápido e o vazio dos estômagos foi o único argumento capaz de convencê-los a retornar. Devolveram os cavalos ao estábulo e combinaram um novo encontro.

\- Que tal uma tarde no grande salão depois do almoço? - Volstag propôs. - Comendo e bebendo!

\- Eu vou – Thor aceitou.

\- Vamos todos – Fandral respondeu. - Os longos dias de treino certamente darão conta de toda comida extra que formos capazes de consumir.

\- Espero que se divirtam – Loki interveio. - Tenho outros planos.

\- Agora chega, Loki – Volstag não se conteve. - Qual é o nome dela?

\- Dela? - Loki indagou, sorrindo.

\- Você está nas nuvens, rapazote! Só pode estar indo se encontrar com uma garota!

\- Não deixa de ser verdade…

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

\- Ah! Não, Loki! - Thor não acreditou. - Hoje é nosso dia de folga! Vai ter lições de magia com Frigga?

O caçula de Odin não respondeu, mas deixou o lugar com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando ele já estava a uma distância considerável, Hogun aproximou-se de Thor e perguntou.

\- O que aconteceu com seu irmão?

\- Ele voltou, meu amigo – Thor sorria. - Ele voltou.

Os amigos assentiram.

* * *

Loki comeu rapidamente e dirigiu-se ao campo de treinos. Sif estava a sua espera. Espada em punho.

\- Ainda não desistiu dessa arma, Sif?

\- Não até dominá-la.

\- Deveria tentar outra coisa.

\- Só porque você não gosta de espadas.

\- Elas não gostam de mim e parece que também não gostam de você.

\- Se vai apenas me censurar, Loki, por que está aqui?

\- Ninguém mais quis vir, não foi? Nem Thor.

Sif baixou os olhos.

\- Ele veio nas últimas duas vezes…

\- Eu sei.

\- Preciso melhorar, Loki. Tyr disse que…

\- ...precisa encontrar sua luta. Eu sei.

\- Como você...?

\- Ele me disse isso também...

\- Ah sim! Pensei que tivesse desenvolvido a habilidade de ler pensamentos...

\- Ainda não - Loki fitou-a com expressão enigmática. - E quando conseguir, obviamente não direi a ninguém.

\- Loki!

O deus da Trapaça riu da preocupação dela.

Sif riu também. Assim como os outros, estava contente com o retorno do amigo de infância.

Loki girou a mão e as adagas aparecerem.

\- Quer treinar ou não? - Loki posicionou-se.

\- Adagas contra espada. Não sei se considero justo – Sif provocou.

\- Sabe o que dizem sobre tamanho? - Loki respondeu. - E não se esqueça de que derrotei Volstag e seu machado gigante.

\- Pobre Volstag!

\- Está com pena dele? Sabia que ele acha que você nunca vai conseguir nos alcançar? - Loki provocou.

\- Você é um maldito mentiroso!

Loki riu.

\- Não será tagarelando que conseguirá provar que ele está errado!

Sif avançou.

Aquela tarde prometia ser bastante proveitosa.


	7. Voltando a Fazer Travessuras

Volstag ajustou as botas e estendeu a mão a fim de pegar o machado, porém encontrou apenas o vazio.

\- Pela escuridão de Hel! Podia jurar que o havia deixado aqui!

Ele levantou-se e olhou ao redor. A arma ainda estava no suporte junto as outras.

\- Preciso beber menos hidromel de agora em diante - disse a si mesmo, pegando o machado.

\- Chegou cedo, Volstag – Hogun comentou a se aproximar.

\- Parece que todos chegamos – Fandral acercou-se.

\- Que tal começarmos? - Volstag propôs. - Pegue uma espada Fandral, enquanto Hogun escolhe a arma dele.

\- Por Odin, onde estão as espadas? - Fandral buscou em vão.

\- Como assim, 'onde estão'? Eu as vi quando cheguei – Volstag aproximou-se.

\- Só há lanças, escudos, machados, adagas… nenhuma espada – Fandral disse, apontando para o suporte de armas.

\- Também não acho nenhuma esfera… - Hogun completou.

\- Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui… - Volstag recordou-se do machado que havia sumido de onde ele havia colocado.

Hogun mirou o chão e balançou a cabeça.

\- Loki! Tyr vai chegar a qualquer momento. Não é sábio brincar durante suas lições.

Volstag e Fandral se entreolharam.

\- Estou começando a sentir falta da época em que ele havia se exilado… - Volstag comentou.

\- Loki! Saia, ou Tyr vai ficar sabendo disso! - Fandral ameaçou.

\- Calma, meu amigo – o caçula de Odin saiu de trás da coluna.

\- Onde estão as armas, Loki? - Hogun inquiriu.

\- Exatamente onde deveriam estar.

Loki moveu a mão e elas apareceram.

\- Aceite o meu conselho, filho de Odin - Hogun aproximou-se, pondo a mão no ombro de Loki e a ilusão se desfez como fumaça.

Hogun abriu os braços.

\- Eu desisto. Brinque conosco o quanto quiser. Só quero ver se não estará aqui quando Tyr chegar!

Uma movimentação na entrada do campo de treinos atraiu a atenção dos rapazes.

Loki vinha na frente. Thor, logo atrás.

O mais novo tinha no rosto o sorriso de quem havia sido descoberto, mas sem demonstrar o mínimo remorso pelo que havia feito.

\- Peça desculpas, Loki! - Thor solicitou, tentando em vão disfarçar o sorriso.

\- Eu estava apenas me divertindo!

\- Peça desculpas!

\- Nem que o Ragnarok fosse iminente!

\- Não se incomode com isso, Thor – Fandral aproximou-se do mais novo e colocou o braço sobre o ombro dele. - Loki sempre foi assim. É melhor nos habituarmos com o retorno de suas travessuras. Estávamos mesmo sentindo falta delas...

Loki mirou o chão. Sabia o que Fandral queria dizer. O rapaz ergueu os olhos, ainda sorrindo, contudo, havia mais alguma coisa naquele olhar travesso.

\- Também senti falta disso, Fandral…

\- De nos fazer de bobos? - Volstag interveio.

\- Não, seu filhote de abre-rombo!

\- De que, então, você sentiu falta, Loki? - Hogun cruzou os braços, desafiando o caçula de Odin a verbalizar o que sentia.

\- De vocês, seus tolos! - disse, rendendo-se.

Volstag balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Loki sendo sincero? Definitivamente tem que estar apaixonado! Qual é o nome dela, Loki?

\- Ou então – Fandral entrou no jogo – ele finalmente resolveu trocar o vinho sem graça pelo magnífico hidromel!

Os rapazes riram descontraidamente. Sempre haviam sido muito unidos. A princípio a presença de Loki naquele grupo impusera-se pelo fato de Thor ser seu irmão. Contudo, quanto mais o tempo passava, menos importância tinham os poucos anos que os separavam. A infância cheia de aventuras havia dado lugar a uma adolescência vivida de acordo com o temperamento de cada um. Para Loki, havia sido mais difícil, pelo menos aparentemente. Todavia, as coisas pareciam estar se encaixando e o caçula de Odin reencontrava seu lugar. Graças ao olho atento de Frigga e a disposição de Odin.

\- Pelas bênçãos de Vahalla! Que bom que estão animados hoje! Só espero que nenhuma de minhas armas tenha desaparecido ou que não tenha nascido chifres em ninguém - disse, mirando Loki.

\- Que história é essa de chifres, Tyr? - Volstag interveio.

\- Ontem a tarde Uller não pode comparecer ao treino porque, aparentemente, haviam surgido dois pequenos chifres em sua testa. Foi vítima de todo tipo de escárnio por parte de seus colegas.

Loki baixou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

\- Por que fez isso, Loki? - Thor indagou, abrindo os braços.

\- Ele fez pouco de mim. Disse que eu só estava aqui por causa de minhas trapaças e que minha magia não passava de ilusão. Então mostrei a ele o quão real ela pode ser.

Ao contrário do que Tyr estava esperando, Loki parecia não haver se dado conta da gravidade do que fizera.

O deus dos Combates deu alguns passos em direção a seu pupilo mais novo.

\- Você está aqui por causa de trapaças, Loki?

A voz de Tyr soou tão solene que o rapaz deu um passo atrás, sem conseguir dizer nada.

\- Responda a minha pergunta, garoto!

\- Não, Tyr.

\- Por que você está aqui, Loki?

\- Porque o senhor...

\- Não! Não se trata de mim, Loki. Por que você está aqui?

\- Por que tenho capacidade para estar.

\- Não sei até que ponto acredita nestas palavras, rapaz. Pois, se acreditasse realmente nelas, se tivesse convicção de suas habilidades, teria ignorado o comentário de Uller em vez de agir como um menino mimado!

Loki mirava o chão, assim como os outros. As lições de caráter de Tyr costumavam ser mais duras do que seus treinos.

\- Vai desculpar-se com Uller agora mesmo.

Loki ergueu os olhos sem acreditar no ouvia.

\- E se ele me chamar de mentiroso novamente?

\- Prove a ele que você não é, mas de forma digna!

\- Como?

\- Problema seu!

\- Mas Tyr...

\- Nem mas, nem porém, Loki. Acha que sua atitude foi digna de um guerreiro de elite de Asgard?

A respiração de Loki estava acelerada.

\- Responda!

\- Não, Tyr.

\- Acha que foi digna de um príncipe?

\- Não.

\- Então consiga o perdão de Uller, caso contrário não precisa mais voltar.

Loki não conseguiu sair do lugar.

\- Vá agora!

O rapaz saiu sem erguer os olhos.

Tyr mirou seus alunos e leu nos olhos deles o que não ousavam externar.

\- Sei que acham que estou exagerando - disse compassadamente. - Mas precisam compreender que estão sendo colocados nas mãos de Loki poderes que ele precisa aprender como e quando usar. A lição é dura? Com certeza. Mas confiem no amigo de vocês. Ele pode ser muito mais do que um pregador de peças.


	8. O Preço de Uma Travessura

Loki mais parecia um animal enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao lago. Depois de ter saído do campo de treinos, praticamente expulso por Tyr, ele caminhou até que sua mente parasse de ferver e conseguisse pensar com o mínimo de clareza. Mandara um soldado dizer a Uller que 'alguém' o esperava no lago. Se o deus da Caça soubesse que era ele, provavelmente não apareceria.

Loki caminhava de um lado para o outro, mas estava oculto. Ninguém conseguiria vê-lo. Uller não demorou muito. O soldado havia dito que era urgente. Loki viu quando ele apareceu no alto da colina, procurando por alguém. O deus da Caça aproximou-se do lago. Loki não se mexeu, tampouco se revelou. Procurava dentro de si a coragem necessária para cumprir a determinação de seu mestre. 'Caso contrário, não precisa nem voltar'. Loki fechou os olhos. Aquilo havia doído.

Uller chegou bem perto e começou a desconfiar que não estava sozinho.

\- Quem quer que esteja aí, apareça! Não tenho tempo a perder com joguinhos!

O deus da Caça olhou ao redor, sem perceber nenhuma movimentação, e deu as costas, começando a ir embora. Loki livrou-se de seu feitiço.

\- Estou aqui.

Uller parou, mas não se virou. A voz que havia chegado aos seus ouvidos não poderia ser confundida com outra.

\- Loki?

Virou-se. Ele estava lá. Aquele moleque arrogante e insuportável.

Loki leu ódio nos olhos de seu antigo colega, além do rancor e da mágoa. Não seria nada fácil cumprir a missão que Tyr havia colocado em suas mãos.

\- O que quer de mim, seu maldito bruxo? - indagou, fechando a mão em punho.

Loki deu alguns passos em direção a ele. Havia planejado as palavras com cuidado. Precisava do perdão de Uller. Se fizesse do jeito certo, ele não poderia negar. Os asgardianos consideravam um grande ato de coragem o reconhecimento das próprias falhas e costumavam honrar aqueles que o faziam.

\- Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz. Estou aqui para reconhecer o meu erro e... - as palavras ficaram presas na garganta por alguns segundos – e pedir desculpas.

O deus da Caça ficou surpreso com as palavras de Loki. Ele não costumava se arrepender das peças de pregava. O que teria acontecido? Uller reparou como a expressão no rosto dele era calculada. Não havia remorso ali. O que poderia estar por trás daquele pedido de perdão?

\- Você não está aqui porque se arrependeu do que fez, não é, Loki?

Foi a vez do deus da Mentira fechar a mão em punho.

\- Isso não vem ao caso. Admiti meu erro. Você não pode se negar a…

\- A perdoar você?

Loki não respondeu.

Uller franziu o cenho. O que poderia ser tão precioso para Loki que o forçasse a engolir o seu orgulho da forma como estava fazendo?

\- O que poderia fazê-lo perder uma manhã de treinos? Tyr com certeza não...

Então uma luz acendeu-se em sua mente e ele compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Tyr! Tyr o obrigou a fazer isso, não foi?

Loki engoliu seco.

\- Claro que obrigou! Você é incapaz de reconhecer o alcance de suas ações.

Loki não conseguiu responder. Uller prosseguiu.

\- Para vir aqui sem ser obrigado, para estar arrependido de verdade, precisaria entender a vergonha que me fez passar. Mas você não é capaz de se colocar no lugar de ninguém! - os olhos de Uller faiscaram, ante a recordação das zombarias pelas quais havia passado.

Loki virou o rosto.

\- Entendo por que não consegue me olhar nos olhos. Deve ser muito difícil para um mentiroso como você ter que admitir algumas verdades...

O deus da Trapaça mirou seu opositor. Os olhos brilhando com a ira que não poderia ser extravasada.

\- Eu o irritei, principezinho? O que exatamente Tyr pediu que fizesse?

Loki mal respirava, fuzilando seu interlocutor com os olhos.

Uller abandonou o tom de zombaria e levou as mãos às costas.

\- Diga-me – ele propôs - e considerarei seu pedido de desculpas.

Loki engoliu seco novamente. Uller não venderia barato seu perdão.

\- O que aconteceu? A língua de prata se calou? Ou será além da verdade também lhe escapa a virtude da coragem?

Loki trincou os dentes, antes de responder.

\- Ele disse que eu deveria conseguir o seu perdão ou...

\- Ou... ?

O deus da Trapaça não aguentou. Fechou os olhos. Estava a ponto de mandar Tyr e seu treinamento para a escuridão de Helheim. Aquela situação era humilhante demais!

\- É tão difícil assim dizer a verdade, Loki? Tente!

O deus da Caça deu mais um passo em direção a ele.

\- O que acontecerá se você não conseguir o meu perdão?

Loki mirou seu antigo colega.

\- Tyr disse que eu não precisaria voltar aos treinos.

Uller se traiu e quedou-se com a boca entreaberta. O deus dos Combates não havia facilitado em nada a vida de Loki. O ultimato de Tyr havia sido bastante duro. Ele era um mestre experimentado e sabia conduzir seus aprendizes embora, vez ou outra, seus remédios parecessem amargos demais. Por isso o filho de Odin estava lá, engolindo seu orgulho, sabe-se lá a que custo. Uller não era uma má pessoa. Estava apenas magoado. Não era de sua natureza alegrar-se com a desgraça alheia. O deus da Caça fitou Loki.

\- Então você tem muito a perder caso eu não me disponha perdoá-lo. Agora entendo por que está aqui. Diga-me: o que você está disposto a fazer para conseguir o meu perdão?

Loki respirou fundo. Pisar em seu orgulho estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ele jamais imaginou que seria.

\- Eu poderia pedir o que quisesse, não é? - Uller aproximou-se. - Afinal, como você poderia explicar a seu pai que não seria mais um guerreiro asgardiano por haver sido expulso?

Loki não se sentia mais capaz de continuar ouvindo aquele sermão infindável e resolveu propor a Uller algo que ele não poderia recusar.

\- Apenas peça! Posso descobrir qualquer segredo ou trazer qualquer coisa. Nenhuma porta em Asgard é impenetrável para mim.

Uller parou, surpreso com a proposta que havia sido feita a ele. O filho de Odin parecia realmente disposto a tudo. Uller quase lamentou. Haviam crescido juntos e lá no fundo ele não se agradou de ver que o caráter de Loki houvesse sido corrompido a tal ponto e o deus da Caça não hesitou em externa sua decepção.

\- Então para conseguir o meu perdão, você aceitaria se tornar um ladrão, além de um mentiroso e trapaceiro, Loki? Como pode ter descido tanto? Não tem vergonha do papel ao qual está se prestando? Você é príncipe de Asgard!

A maneria como Uller havia dito aquelas verdades golpeou Loki como ele jamais esperaria. O rapaz fechou os olhos. O deus da Caça estava certo. 'Príncipe de Asgard'. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele próprio já não se reconhecia. Estava em um beco sem saída. De uma forma ou de outra, sua honra havia sido atirada na lama. Loki virou o rosto, sentindo-se o mais miserável dos asgardianos. Não conseguia encarar Uller. Não conseguiria sequer olhar-se no espelho, a bem da verdade.

\- Eu não posso continuar com isso - Loki parecia cansado. - Tyr não me mandou aqui para que eu me tornasse um ladrão...

Uller percebeu no rosto de Loki que suas palavras o haviam atingido e aproximou-se. Mesmo com toda a mágoa contra Loki ainda rugindo em seu peito, a nobreza dentro dele o impulsionava a buscar por qualquer resquício de luz que houvesse nas trevas que envolviam seu antigo colega.

\- E para que ele o mandou? - indagou com a voz desarmada.

O deus da Trapaça sentiu algo diferente nas palavras de Uller.

\- Tyr está sempre tentando ensinar alguma coisa – Uller prosseguiu.

O caçador parecia haver ido embora. Restava diante de Loki apenas aquele que havia sido uma vítima de sua crueldade. Vê-lo ali, suplantando sua mágoa e tentando ajudá-lo a compreender a lição de Tyr o fez ver como havia sido mesquinho.

\- Eu fiz a você um mal muito grande, não foi, Uller? - Loki ainda não conseguia mirá-lo. - Pergunta tola. Claro que fiz… - disse para si mesmo, passando a mão na testa. Parecia estar tomando consciência de seu ato impensado.

\- Eu não imaginei… eu não pensei que…

\- Quando se tem algum poder – o deus da Caça comentou – é quase inevitável acabar abusando dele, como você fez – ainda havia mágoa na voz de Uller. - Você ultrapassou todos os limites. O que fez foi cruel e humilhante, eles me… - Uller virou o rosto.

Algo na voz de Uller encorajou Loki a olhar em direção a ele. Suas palavras, apesar de doloridas, já não pareciam ter a intenção de lhe causar dor, como haviam sido as primeiras. Eram a verdade pura e simples. Uma verdade feia e cruel que Loki havia gerado. Contudo, no fim das contas, apenas a verdade. Uller estava revelando a Loki as feridas que ele causara e o príncipe quase conseguia sentir na própria pele aquilo pelo qual ele havia passado. Mas não era suficiente. O deus da Mentira aproximou-se e estendeu a mão em direção a testa do outro. Uller recuou.

\- Não tenha medo – Loki disse sério. - Não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal.

Sem saber exatamente por que, Uller decidiu dar um voto de confiança a seu algoz. Algo no olhar de Loki parecia diferente.

\- Feche os olhos – Loki solicitou. Uller obedeceu e em um segundo as lembranças das zombarias vieram a tona, mas ele não estava sozinho. Loki estava a seu lado ouvindo cada palavra, vendo cada expressão de escárnio e sentindo exatamente aquilo que Uller havia sentido.

O filho de Odin abriu os olhos e deu um passo atrás, baixando a mão. A respiração acelerada e uma expressão de dor no rosto como se ele mesmo houvesse sido a vítima de suas próprias maquinações. Ele ergueu o rosto e fitou o deus da Caça, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

Uller devolveu o olhar, um lendo no rosto do outro as marcas deixadas pela experiência que compartilharam. Quando as mentes serenaram, o deus da Caça teve a impressão de que Loki queria dizer alguma coisa.

\- Parece que finalmente conseguiu se colocar no lugar de alguém, príncipe de Asgard…

Loki baixou os olhos, considerando o que havia sido dito.

\- Não chegou nem perto… eu não estava lá de verdade…

Uller percebeu que Loki parecia ter compreendido o que ele havia sofrido. As palavras seguintes do deus da Mentira confirmaram essa impressão.

\- Eu sinto muito – Loki disse em um sussurro… - se eu soubesse que… - Loki não conseguiu terminar.

Uller fitou o outro. Algo nele querendo acreditar em Loki, em nome de tudo que já haviam vivido.

\- Se você soubesse, não teria… feito o que fez? .

\- Não… eu… - Loki virou o rosto novamente. - Não com você. Você não merecia.

Uller fitou o deus da Mentira. Loki parecia julgar-se capaz de escolher aqueles que seriam vítimas de suas maquinações. Como se fosse competência sua ministrar punições. No entanto, o simples fato de ele reconhecer seu erro era melhor do que nada, em se tratando de quem se tratava. Loki parecia estar mesmo dizendo a verdade. A sinceridade do filho de Odin despertou nele a misericórdia que só é capaz de habitar almas grandiosas e ele sentiu como se um peso enorme houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. De repente toda humilhação pareceu pequena diante da tomada de consciência de Loki.

O deus da Caça aproximou-se, estendendo a mão ao seu antigo algoz.

\- Neste caso, pode dizer a Tyr que conseguiu o meu perdão, filho de Odin.

Loki o mirou, incrédulo.

\- E que o Pai de Todos tenha misericórdia que sua próxima vítima! - concluiu, esboçando um sorriso.

Loki mirava a mão de Uller, sem conseguir acreditar que a situação vexatória e sem saída houvesse se dissolvido de forma tão inesperada. Ele ergueu a mão lentamente, aceitando a oferta de Uller e, assim como o colega, ele mesmo sentiu um peso enorme ser retirado de seus ombros.

\- Sinto que conquistei seu perdão por ter sido sincero…

\- Exatamente.

\- Então preciso continuar sendo.

Uller franziu o cenho.

\- Sou o deus da Mentira, Uller, mas não sou mentiroso e trapaceiro – a voz de Loki não era arrogante. - Pelo menos não nas coisas que realmente importam. Sei camuflar a realidade e sei quando outros o fazem. Minha magia faz parte de minhas habilidades. Aprender a arquitetar uma ilusão é muito mais difícil do que manejar uma arma. Se hoje elas facilitam os meus dias, pense em quantas noites perdi para conseguir dominá-las. Se estou onde estou, fiz por merecer.

O deus da Caça mirou o chão pela primeira vez, antes de erguer os olhos e fitar seu interlocutor.

\- Há verdade em suas palavras, filho de Odin. Eu as acato – Uller disse. Loki reconheceu a nobreza que havia em seu jeito de falar.

Ambos sentiram que algo que se quebrara havia sido refeito. Eles soltaram as mãos.

\- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Uller?

\- Claro.

\- O que Tyr fez com aqueles que tripudiaram de você?

Uller franziu o cenho.

\- Não estou me eximindo – Loki ergueu a mão. - Sei que minha insensatez foi a origem de tudo e estou disposto a pagar por ela. Mas admita que seus amigos não deveriam ter feito o que fizeram!

\- Você não está errado – Uller disse, levando as mãos à cintura e balançando a cabeça. - Mas nem pense em…

\- Acalme-se Uller. Não acha que aprendi a lição? Não vou fazer nada com eles… pelo menos nada que eles não mereçam…

\- Por Odin, Loki!

\- Vai ao treino hoje?

Uller baixou os olhos.

\- Preciso ir. Tyr me disse que se não for hoje, não preciso mais ir…

\- Esse argumento é bastante eficiente… - Loki disse, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza – Uller devolveu o sorriso.

\- Ainda teme as zombarias, não é?

\- Sabe que sim, mas não honraria o título de deus da Caça se me deixasse vencer por tão pouco!

\- E se eu disser que não precisará temê-las?

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Você verá – Loki disse, deixando a presença de Uller.


	9. O Preço de Uma Travessura II

Saudações, queridos leitores. Gostaria de agradecer pelo carinho e atenção que vocês têm dado às minhas histórias. Compartilhar com vocês esse universo tão rico de emoções, fantasias e lições de vida é uma experiência única. Obrigada por tudo e por favor, sempre que puderem, deixem aquele review!

Bjs!

* * *

 _À tarde, na praça de treinos…_

Uller era o único que ainda não havia aparecido. Tyr já lamentava que a travessura de Loki houvesse estragado o futuro de dois brilhantes guerreiros, quando viu o deus da Caça surgir na entrada lado a lado com o deus da Mentira. Eles se aproximaram de Tyr.

\- Estou aqui para cumprir o que me foi solicitado, mestre.

\- Estou ouvindo, Loki.

\- Meus atos foram indignos de Asgard e de nossas tradições. De público eu os repudio e peço aquele a quem eu prejudiquei que me perdoe.

Uller sorriu da solenidade da voz de Loki e balançou a cabeça.

\- Já não me recordo deles – disse, estendendo a mão. Loki correspondeu ao gesto.

Tyr não cabia em si de orgulho por seus dois pupilos. O deus dos Combates pôs a mão no ombro do filho de Odin.

\- Pode ir agora, Loki. Eu o vejo amanhã pela manhã.

'Sabia que não me decepcionaria, garoto', pensou.

Loki mirou os outros rapazes. As rizadinhas ainda estavam sendo contidas.

\- Você permitiria que eu dirigisse uma palavra a eles? - Loki indagou.

O mestre alternou o olhar entre Loki e os rapazes, com a hesitação estampada em seu rosto.

\- Loki... – Uller alertou.

O filho de Odin mirou Tyr com tanta segurança que ele não teve como negar.

\- Seja breve. Temos muito a fazer!

Loki aproximou-se dos colegas.

\- Concordo com vocês. Chifres podem ser engraçados… - Loki principiou.

Uller sentiu um frio no estômago e Tyr já começava a se arrepender da permissão que havia dado.

\- Mas também podem ser cruéis – Loki prosseguiu. - Como vim a descobrir.

Loki moveu a mão e sua roupa de couro preta foi substituída por uma armadura verde e dourada e um elmo liso que emoldurava-lhe a cabeça.

Tyr preocupou-se.

\- Por que está conjurando seu traje de guerra completo, Loki?

\- Ainda não está completo, mestre. Pensei em um detalhe diferente.

Loki moveu a mão novamente e sua cabeça foi ornada com dois longos chifres saídos do elmo.

\- Se ainda desejam zombar de alguém, é de mim que deveriam zombar.

Loki passou uma mão sobre a outra e suas adagas apareceram.

\- Se forem corajosos o suficiente para tal.

\- Loki! - Tyr alertou novamente.

Os rapazes engoliram seco. A fama daquelas adagas já era capaz de fazer guerreiros experientes pensarem duas vezes antes de desafiá-las.

O filho de Odin guardou as adagas, deu as costas a eles e aproximou-se de Uller, estendendo a mão para que se despedissem, mas o deus da Caça não poderia deixar de externar seu incômodo.

\- Não precisava ter feito isso. Eu teria sabido lidar com as zombarias – disse com a cabeça erguida.

\- Eu sei, mas fui eu quem começou tudo isso. Era meu dever terminar.

Tyr aproximou-se.

\- Pelo visto, não se esquecerá da lição de hoje, tão cedo, filho de Odin.

\- Com certeza, mestre. Isso – disse, apontando novamente para o capacete – não me deixará esquecer.

\- Só para que eu tenha certeza de que aprendeu, qual foi mesmo a lição?

Tyr nunca facilitava as coisas.

\- Que toda travessura tem um preço.

\- Está querendo dizer que é o fim das trapaças de Loki?

O filho de Odin sorriu discretamente.

\- Claro que não, mestre! Estou apenas dizendo que de hoje em diante, antes de realizar uma trapaça, vou refletir se estou disposto a pagar o preço por ela. Se ele não for muito alto…

Tyr sorriu. Loki jamais deixaria de ser Loki.

\- E esses chifres foram o preço que teve que pagar pela trapaça contra Uller?

Loki baixou os olhos.

\- Não, mestre. Eu até gostei deles.

\- E qual foi o preço, então ? – Tyr indagou, cruzando os braços.

Loki não respondeu. Deu as costas a eles e saiu caminhando devagar. Tyr não se ressentiu de sua pergunta não haver sido respondida, mas preocupou-se com o silêncio de Loki e o seguiu até a entrada.

\- Loki, espere.

O rapaz parou, mas não se virou.

\- Parece que o preço foi alto – Tyr comentou. - Eu gostaria de saber qual foi, mas me contar ou não é escolha sua.

Loki voltou-se em direção ao seu mestre.

\- Descobri que sou bem pior do que pensava. Há algo de errado comigo, Tyr. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

O deus dos Combates coçou a barba.

\- Sim garoto. Há muitas coisas erradas com você.

O filho de Odin baixou a cabeça.

\- Há muitas coisas erradas comigo também.

Loki o mirou.

\- Há trevas dentro de cada um de nós. Está descobrindo as suas. E eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo a lidar com elas. Esse é o meu trabalho.

\- Então no que depender de mim, não precisará de outro emprego tão cedo, Tyr.

O deus dos Combates aproximou-se e pôs a mão no ombro de seu pupilo.

\- Não preciso e nem quero outro trabalho, Loki.

Ele encarou o príncipe como se quisesse prescrutar seus pensamentos e sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo.

\- Esse frio que você sentiu – Loki disse, enquanto seu mestre o mirou, incrédulo – eu sinto sempre. É como se ele fizesse parte de mim.

\- Eu gostaria de ter as respostas que procura, jovem príncipe.

Loki baixou os olhos. Tyr prosseguiu.

\- Mas por não tê-las, não quer dizer que o abandonarei. Estarei sempre aqui, garoto – disse, apertando o ombro do aprendiz.

Algo morno surgiu no peito de Loki, mandando embora o frio. Tyr percebeu.

\- Por hora, sua confiança me basta, mestre – Loki comentou, sorrindo em gratidão.

O deus dos Combates assentiu.

\- Mas é melhor soltar meu ombro – o sorriso do rapaz transmutou-se em uma expressão marota - , porque aqueles ali já estão apostando se nos abraçaremos ou não e sua reputação de guerreiro feroz ficaria seriamente abalada com isso.

O deus dos Combates mirou seus pupilos, percebendo as risadinhas nascentes e empurrou o ombro de Loki, desequilibrando-o, mas não o suficiente para levá-lo ao chão.

O rapaz afastou-se, rindo mais do que Tyr gostaria, contudo o mestre não resistiu e sorriu da situação.

Loki jamais deixaria de ser Loki.


	10. Agridoce e Sangue

Saudações, queridos leitores. Nosso anti-herói começa a amadurecer... espero que gostem dessa nova fase! Obrigada pelas reviews já enviadas. Aguardo as próximas!

* * *

Loki estava retirando as luvas quando Freya apareceu, caminhando em direção a ele com aquele andar afetado.

\- O que faz aqui, filho de Odin?

O rapaz não pareceu ter ouvido e a moça insistiu.

\- O treino já terminou ou é apenas um daqueles minúsculos intervalos que Tyr concede a vocês? - indagou, enrolando com o dedo uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos.

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

\- Loki – ela disse com voz macia - , ainda está com raiva de mim?

O jovem atirou as luvas ao chão e começou a encher a caneca de água.

Freya sorriu. Aquele coração gelado ainda tinha sentimentos por ela.

Loki bebeu o líquido precioso e olhou ao redor, em busca das luvas.

\- Está procurando por isso – Freya mostrou-as a ele.

\- Devolva! - Loki foi em direção a ela.

A garota escondeu as luvas atrás de si.

\- Venha pegar se as quer tanto.

Ele fitou-a, compreendo o que havia nas entrelinhas.

\- Pode ficar com elas, se quiser. Tenho melhores.

Ele se voltou e pegou o par de adagas.

\- Ora, ora… aí estão elas – Freya comentou. - As famosas adagas.

\- Famosas? - ele quase não conseguiu esconder a vaidade.

\- Sim, querido. Dizem que são leves como uma pluma e mortais como veneno.

Loki lutou para segurar o sorriso. Freya aproximou-se e estendeu as luvas a ele.

\- Não está mais com raiva de mim, está?

O rapaz pegou as luvas e a encarou.

\- Por que estaria? Apenas porque você me fez esperar a noite inteira por um encontro que não aconteceu?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Por que pediu a seu irmão que me disse que estava ansiosa para me encontrar?

Freya baixou os olhos, destilando veneno.

\- Precisa compreender, Loki. Sou a deusa do Amor. Minha natureza é conquistar…

\- Cale-se! - Loki segurou-a pela garganta. - Já existe uma deusa do Amor em Asgard e você não chega aos pés dela!

A moça começou a se debater, sem conseguir respirar. Loki percebeu e soltou-a.

Freya foi ao chão, segurando o pescoço que havia ficado marcado.

\- Você enlouqueceu?

Ele a ignorou, enquanto colocava as luvas.

\- Por que não pode haver duas deusas do Amor? - ela insistiu, levantando-se e limpando o vestido.

\- Até poderia, querida – ele sibilou. - Mas o que você oferece não é amor. É escravidão e escárnio. Intitule-se a deusa da Sedução, do Prazer, do Corpo ou do raio que a parta! Mas apenas Frigga é digna do título de deusa do amor em Asgard!

Aquele não parecia ser o mesmo garoto que ela seduzira e abandonara meses atrás.

\- Você está diferente, Loki.

Ele a olhou sério.

\- Estou aprendendo – disse, virando-se a fim de se retirar.

\- Por favor, espere!

'Por favor?'

Loki parou.

\- Estou ouvindo – respondeu sem olhá-la.

\- Eu preciso… de um favor… - falou com a voz macia.

Loki sorriu por dentro… e por fora… e virou-se.

\- Ora, ora, ora – a encantadora e sedutora Freya precisa do favor do estúpido Loki? E achou que chegaria aqui e lançaria seus olhares e sorrisos afetados e ele faria tudo que ela quisesse? Pobre Freya… se não tem nada a oferecer a Loki, tudo que ele pode fazer é dizer adeus… - e virou-se novamente.

\- Peça o que quiser! - ela insistiu. - Você é a única pessoa que conheço que pode me ajudar!

Poucas vezes na vida Loki havia sentido tamanha satisfação. Finalmente todos os seus esforços estavam sendo recompensados. As noites passadas em claro, estudando como ludibriar as defesas de Asgard, as horas a fio desvendando palavras e expressões faciais a fim de aperfeiçoar a arte da dissimulação, as lições de magia que recebera de Frigga, o dia a dia monótono dos treinos, que deram a ele resistência e habilidade…

Ninguém se atrevia a tirar brincadeiras com ele. Temiam suas adagas. Nenhuma casa era considerada suficientemente segura. Loki sempre conseguiria entrar em qualquer uma delas. Odin sabia disso. Mas contava que seria útil que todos soubessem que havia alguém em seu exército capaz de invadir qualquer reino. Os segredos eram muito bem guardados e conversados aos sussurros. Loki sempre poderia estar a espreita, ouvindo.

Sob a tutela de Frigga, ele estava a caminho de se tornar um Mestre da Magia. Em Vanaheim havia muitos deles. Se Asgard era considerado impossível de ser invadido pela força de seus guerreiros, Vanaheim era quase impenetrável pela habilidade de seus mestres da magia. Já em Asgard havia apenas Frigga, e agora, Loki.

Por conta disso tudo, assim como Freya fazia naquele momento, sempre que alguém precisava que algum trabalho discreto fosse executado, era a ele que procuravam.

\- Pedir o que eu quiser? - ele repetiu, fitando-a.

\- Sim, Loki! - ela abriu os braços. - Ouro, prazeres… o que quiser.

\- Primeiro me diga do que precisa.

Freya suspirou.

\- Frey me aplicou uma peça – ela principiou.

\- Seu irmão que a seguia como um animalzinho, ajudando-a com suas conquistas?

Ela estreitou os olhos, furiosa.

\- Sim.

\- Continue – Loki saboreava cada segundo. - O que ele fez?

\- Ele roubou minha caixa de joias! E disse que vai vendê-las!

Loki sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

\- Então ele conseguiu? Esperto. Pensei que não conseguiria.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Dei a ele alguns conselhos. Precisa compreender, Freya. Sou o deus da Trapaça. Minha natureza é enganar…

\- Eu não entendo! Por que ficou com raiva de mim e não dele? Por que o ajudou?

\- Uma vingança de cada vez, Freya...

\- Eu a quero de volta!

\- A quer de volta? - Loki indagou, caminhando em direção a ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - A caixa que contém as joias que você ganhou de todos aqueles que ludibriou, Freya? Sua pequena coleção de troféus? E que por isso não pode pedir ajuda a seus pais nem a ninguém mais?

\- Sim! Eu a quero de volta! Diga a ele que me devolva como vocês devem ter combinado! Acho que já se divertiram o suficiente às minhas custas - o sangue da garota estava começando a queimar-lhe as veias.

\- Não combinei nada com ele, Freya, embora admita que a parte da diversão e verdade.

\- Mas você disse…

\- Eu apenas mostrei a ele como é fácil… chegar até o quarto da irmã dele e se apossar dos segredos dela – as palavras de Loki pingavam veneno.

\- Então ele vai mesmo vender as joias?

\- Se nada for feito para impedir…

\- Você sabia que eu viria aqui e pediria para recuperá-las!

Loki assentiu.

\- Eu não entendo. Seria mais fácil, você ter dito a ele que lhe desse as joias.

\- E que graça teria? Julguei que seria muito mais divertido para mim deixá-lo pensar que lucraria alguma coisa antes de tirá-las dele da mesma forma que ele as tirou de você.

\- O que pretende?

\- Deixarei uma caixa vazio no lugar. Pense na vergonha que ele passará quando tiver recebido o pagamento pela caixa e não puder entregar a mercadoria!

Freya tremeu diante na maldade velada de Loki.

\- Então você vai me ajudar?

\- Se você pedir 'por favor' – ele parou bem próximo a ela.

Freya suspirou.

\- Por favor, Loki. Traga minhas joias de volta e lhe darei o que quiser.

O jovem sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- É um pequeno favor – ele disse, saboreando as palavras – que concederei em troca de um único beijo.

\- Um beijo? - Freya não conseguia acreditar. Ela havia se oferecido a ele e Loki pedia apenas um beijo?

\- Sim. Um beijo. Mas tem que ser do meu jeito. E precisa ser agora.

\- Agora?

\- Sim ou não, deusa da Sedução?

\- Como vou poder ter certeza de que você não vai me passar para trás?

\- Não poderá ter essa certeza, minha querida – ele sibilou.

Freya soltou mais um suspiro.

\- Que seja! - disse, pondo as mãos no pescoço dele.

\- Nada disso – Loki tirou as mãos dela de cima dele. - Eu disse, do meu jeito.

\- E que jeito é esse, Loki?

O rapaz segurou o queixo dela com a mão.

\- Não me envolva com seus tentáculos, Freya. Feche os olhos.

Loki parecia outra pessoa. A moça tremeu, mas obedeceu e fechou os olhos.

Ele a beijou com os lábios vingativos, sem gentileza, machucando, até que o gosto de sangue surgiu e ele parou, afastando-a.

\- Seus lábios são bem menos doces do que eu havia imaginado.

\- Você não queria um beijo – Freya sussurrou. - Queria humilhação!

Loki sorriu.

\- Pode ir agora. Ao amanhecer, sua preciosa caixa estará em seu quarto.

\- Em meu...? Não precisa… eu…

\- Em seu quarto, sim! Pois quero que saiba que eu poderia entrar nele se eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse – ele a acuava, enquanto falava – que eu poderia vê-la onde e como eu quisesse!

Loki inclinou-se em direção a ela.

\- Poderia, mas não quero! Agora vá!

A moça hesitou.

\- Você…

\- Vá!

Ela se foi sem olhar para trás.

Loki baixou os olhos. Um gosto agridoce na boca, além do gosto do sangue. De certa forma, a vingança não havia sido tão prazerosa como ele pensou que seria. Ele percebeu que preferia ter tido Freya em seus braços, naquela noite, meses atrás, quando ele ainda era capaz de acreditar nela.


	11. De Cavernas e de Magia

Saudações queridos leitores. Nossos heróis estão crescendo e as aventuras vão começar a tomar um novo patamar. Espero que gostem e aguardo ansiosamente pelos Reviws!

* * *

Fandral adentrou o salão como se fosse um abre-rombos desgovernado.

\- Quem ela pensa que é? - disse, atirando na parede o primeiro objeto que conseguiu encontrar. - Uma garotinha tomando ares de mulher? Acha que pode brincar com os sentimentos de todo mundo e depois sair rindo sem que haja consequências?

Loki, que lia um livro em um canto do salão, levantou os olhos e riu com o canto da boca.

Volstag deixou de lado a coxa do assado que comia e limpou as mãos, enquanto Thor aproximou-se do amigo.

\- O que aconteceu, Fandral? De quem você está falando?

\- De quem? Daquela imitação de deusa! Aquela, aquela…

\- Controle sua língua, Fandral.

\- Por que, Hogun? Por que eu deveria controlar minha língua?

\- Para salvar o que resta de sua dignidade, pois, pelo que estou vendo, Freya a pisoteou até não poder mais.

Fandral fechou os olhos e esfregou o rosto. Hogun estava certo. Precisava pensar sobre o que faria. Freya não poderia ficar sem resposta.

\- Ela não foi ao encontro? - Thor perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Ah! Foi. Aquela dissimulada. Ela… ela…

\- Controle-se, Fandral. Está fazendo papel de bobo – Loki comentou, sem deixar de folear o livro.

\- Estou apenas seguindo um caminho já trilhado por você! Conhece-o bem, não conhece? - Fandral retrucou.

Loki fechou o livro com força e se levantou.

\- Conheço-o bem, porque já ó percorri de volta. Freya teve o que merecia.

\- Eu soube. Embora na época tenha achado que você tinha sido muito cruel.

\- E agora o que acha? - Loki indagou, aproximando-se.

\- Acho que foi pouco! Pensando bem, ela talvez esteja se vingando em mim por causa do que você fez a ela!

\- Não me culpe por sua fraqueza, Frandal! Eu o alertei!

Thor e Hogun trocaram olhares. As sementes de maldade semeadas por Freya estavam dando frutos. Pelo visto, aquela que se intitulava a nova deusa do Amor não parecia merecer o título.

\- Sente-se, Fandral – Hogun solicitou.

Thor trouxe uma taça de vinho para ajudar a acalmar o amigo. Fandral sorveu metade dela, mas não adiantou muito. Foi apenas mais um objeto a ser atirado para longe.

\- Por que não nos conta o que aconteceu? - Hogun sugeriu, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Fandral respirou fundo. Seus amigos estavam certos. Precisava se acalmar.

\- Foi uma noite maravilhosa… - ele riu de si mesmo. - Perfeita. Conversamos… rimos… vocês sabem… - baixou a cabeça. - Então… quando acordei, percebi que minhas insígnias tinham sumido.

Thor levou as mãos a cabeça. Vosltag balançou a dele em uma negativa. Hogun levantou-se contrariado.

\- Como, em nome de Odin, você deixou suas insígnias ao alcance de qualquer um?

\- Elas não estavam ao alcance, Hogun! Estavam escondidas! Como eu poderia adivinhar que aquela aranha traiçoeira iria procurar por elas?

\- Freya sempre faz esse tipo de coisa – Volstag interveio. - A alguns ela deixa esperando, em outros prega peças…

\- Não interessa o que ela tem feito – Thor decretou. - Precisamos recuperar as insígnias de Fandral ou Tyr vai mandá-lo de volta para o nível dos aprendizes só pela negligência.

\- Ninguém pode saber disso, Thor! - Fandral suplicou. - Eu não suportaria a vergonha!

\- Talvez não seja preciso envolver outras pessoas – Sif sugeriu, entrando no salão.

\- E então, Sif? Descobriu alguma coisa?

\- Sim, Fandral. Ela foi passar uns dias em Vanaheim com seus parentes.

\- Vanaheim? - Hogun buscou confirmação.

Os guerreiros baixaram a cabeça.

\- E como não precisaríamos envolver mais ninguém, Sif? - Thor questionou a amiga. - Se ela levou as insígnias para lá, vamos precisar de ajuda para recuperá-las.

\- Sim, Thor, mas toda ajuda de que precisamos está bem aqui!

\- Ninguém entra em Vanaheim sem ser notado, Sif! - Volstag alertou. - É a terra dos Mestres da Magia! Lá todo mundo tem um pouco de…

Sif ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os jovens fitaram Loki.

\- Nem pensar! - o caçula de Odin negou-se. - Uma coisa é invadir quartos, ouvir conversas e violar segredos aqui em Asgard ou em qualquer outro mundo. Outra completamente diferente é fazer isso em Vanaheim.

\- Loki, por favor! - Fandral suplicou.

\- Ele tem razão, Fandral – Hogun interveio. - Seria a coisa mais arriscada que faríamos até hoje. Não estamos prontos para isso.

\- Teríamos que passar por Heimdal – Thór começou a enumerar os obstáculos. - Entrar em Vanaheim sem sermos notados, encontramos as insígnias e retornarmos em segredo.

\- Isso é complicado até para guerreiros experientes.

\- Eu acho que Loki consegue nos proteger quando estivermos lá – Fandral afirmou. - E consegue achar as insígnias.

\- Deve estar mesmo muito desesperado para massagear meu ego dessa maneira, Fandral.

\- E deu certo? - a vítima quis saber.

\- Um pouco - Loki deu de ombros. - Eles são muito habilidosos, mas estão vivendo em paz a tanto tempo que provavelmente devem estar negligenciando as vigilâncias.

\- Então Heimdal é nosso maior problema para entrar em Vanaheim – Sif completou.

\- Como assim, nosso problema, Sif? - Hogun discordou. - Você é boa, garota, mas está muito atrás de nós. Seu treinamento começou depois. Se não estamos prontos para isso, você menos ainda.

Sif fechou a mão em punho e fitou seus companheiros.

Volstag baixou a cabeça. Fandral desviou o olhar.

\- Não estamos em posição de recusar ajuda – Thor recordou. - Por mim ela pode ir conosco. E você, Loki, o que diz?

O deus da Trapaça baixou os olhos, atingido por uma lembrança antiga de quando ele havia se disfarçado de cobra e pegara Thor de surpresa.

* * *

 _Thor havia deixado as casas de cura totalmente recuperado do golpe que Loki lhe havia infringido. Os irmãos brincavam no jardim externo ao palácio quando Volstag se aproximou._

 _\- Vocês não vão acreditar no que Sif encontrou! - o maior dos garotos disse com brilho nos olhos._

 _\- O quê? - Thor quis saber._

 _\- Uma nova caverna!_

 _\- Não acredito!_

 _\- Venham ver!_

 _Volstag os guiou para o lago sul. Por um motivo que as crianças desconheciam, o nível da água baixara a tal ponto que uma nova caverna havia surgido. Eles já tinham explorado os quatro cantos daquele reino. Uma novidade como aquela era um achado que não poderia ser ignorado._

 _\- Vocês demoraram muito! - disse Fandral._

 _\- Onde está a caverna? - Thor adiantou-se._

 _\- Ali! - Sif respondeu._

 _\- Foi você quem a encontrou, Sif?_

 _\- Sim, Thor. Procurei por você para avisá-lo, mas encontrei os meninos primeiro._

 _\- O que importa é que estamos todos aqui – Hogun interveio._

 _\- É possível chegar a caverna por alguma dessas trilhas? - Thor quis saber._

 _\- Eu já tentei – Sif respondeu. - Mas elas nos levam a paredes rochosas. Não dá pra escalar. Temos que subir direto por aquela colina._

 _\- É muito íngreme – Volstag constatou._

 _\- É o único caminho. Vamos ou não? - a menina desafiou._

 _\- Claro que vamos – Fandral animou-se._

 _\- Tem um detalhe – Hogun parecia preocupado com algo. - Acho que Loki é muito pequeno para nos acompanhar dessa vez._

 _\- Também acho – Fandral concordou._

 _\- Eu não acho – Thor reagiu. Havia jurado que ficaria ao lado do irmão e o faria. Contudo, ele pareceu ser o único a concordar._

 _Loki estreitou os olhos. Queria muito ir, mas recusava-se a implorar._

 _\- Também acho que ele consegue – Sif se posicionou._

 _\- Você é menina – Volstag interveio. - Sempre fica do lado dos mais fracos. Se ele se machucar, o que faremos?_

 _Loki trincou os dentes._

 _\- Eu não queria_ _ir_ _mesmo – disse, saindo de perto deles e retornando pelo mesmo caminho._

 _Thor o seguiu. Quando percebeu, Loki mandou o irmão voltar._

 _\- Pode ir com eles Thor. Sei o quanto quer ir._

 _\- Prometi a você que ficaria do seu lado, irmão – o mais velho garantiu._

 _Loki quase sorriu._

 _\- Não quero que perca essa diversão por minha causa, Thor. Você ficou do meu lado desta vez. Mostrou que se importa. Era isso que eu queria. Os olhos do menino loiro brilharam e Loki assentiu._

 _\- Vá agora. Sem você aqueles tolos podem não voltar vivos._

 _Thor sorriu e saiu correndo. Loki não deixou de sentir aquele aperto no peito que sempre sentia quando era preterido. As garras do pássaro negro apertavam e arranhavam demais._

 _O menino de cabelos negros continuou seu caminho quando ouviu alguém chamar por ele._

 _\- Loki!_

 _\- O que está fazendo aqui, Sif?_

 _\- Eu disse a eles que não iria._

 _\- Por quê? Foi você quem encontrou a caverna!_

 _\- Disse a eles que não iria se você não fosse. Sei como se sente, Loki._

 _\- Não preciso de sua pena, Sif!_

 _\- Não é pena! O que quero dizer é que não faz muito tempo que eu também sempre era deixada de lado nessas aventuras. 'Volte para casa, Sif!' 'Vá aprender diplomacia e etiqueta, Sif' 'Isso não é coisa de menina, Sif' 'Você não consegue, Sif' Arg! Sempre detestei isso. Quando vi você indo embora, lembrei de mim e a caverna perdeu a graça._

 _Loki fitou a amiga. Ela parecia sincera._

 _\- De qualquer jeito, não sei se conseguiria._

 _\- Mas tinha tanto direito de tentar quanto qualquer um deles._

 _Eles conversaram durante o caminho de volta. Embora tenha sido uma das poucas conversas que chegaram a ter, nenhum deles a esqueceu._

* * *

\- E então, Loki? Não vai responder?

Loki ergueu os olhos.

\- Acham mesmo que consigo nos proteger em Vanaheim ?

Eles assentiram.

\- Estariam totalmente dependentes de minhas magias e ilusões. Espadas e machados seriam inúteis. A menos que estivéssemos dispostos a assumir a punição quando voltássemos.

\- Sabemos disso, Loki! - Volstag impacientou-se. - Não venha dar um de sábio pra cima da gente!

\- Então eu irei com vocês – os rapazes comemoraram. - Se Sif for conosco.

Silêncio.

A jovem prendeu o sorriso.

\- Por favor, meus amigos! - Fandral implorou.

\- Se formos pegos – Hogun advertia – todos nós perderemos nossas insígnias. Estão preparados para isso?

Ainda que com um que de relutância, eles concordaram.

\- Voltando aos nossos problemas – Loki tomou a palavra. - Heimdal tem olhos atentos, mas está acostumado com meu hábito de pregar peças. Já não se incomoda tanto quando uso minha magia.

\- Mas não vejo como entrar em Vanaheim sem a colaboração dele – Thor comentou.

Os jovens ficaram pensativos.

\- A não ser que… - Loki fitou o horizonte.

\- A não ser o que, Loki?

O jovem sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Vocês ainda gostam de explorar cavernas?


	12. De Amizade e de Gratidão

Os jovens adentraram a floresta situada a oeste do palácio. Loki seguia a frente, indicando o caminho. Quando chegaram a um ponto onde já não podiam ser vistos por quem ficava na cidade, o caçula de Odin parou e tirou as vendas de dentro do bolso.

\- É hora de colocarem isso.

\- Não sei se estou entendendo – Volstag comentou.

\- Disse que os levaria a Vanaheim e o farei, mas não sou obrigado a revelar a vocês o caminho que conheço. Já basta saberem que ele existe.

Não foi de muito bom grado que os amigos pegaram as vendas e as colocaram. Loki os guiou por cerca de meia hora, enquanto formavam uma fila como se fossem uma centopeia gigante.

\- Por Vahalla! - Fandral tomou a palavra. - Você disse que a entrada não ficava longe!

\- E não fica – Loki respondeu. - Já passamos por ela duas vezes. Estou confundindo os sentidos de vocês.

\- Loki! - Hogun indignou-se.

O jovem riu.

\- Agora não temos como saber se ele está mentindo ou dizendo a verdade.

\- Parem de resmungar e prestem atenção. Vamos entrar em uma caverna agora, mas ela é baixa e não fica a vista. Precisarão se abaixar um pouco. Passaremos através de plantas trepadeiras e de uma parede de água.

Eles seguiram a risca as orientações do jovem mestre da magia. A medida que adentravam o interior da caverna, esta parecia ficar cada vez mais baixa e mais apertada. Loki iluminou o caminho com sua magia.

\- Podem tirar as venda agora.

\- Até que enfim! - Thór exclamou, entregando a venda ao irmão. No que foi imitado pelos outros.

\- Estão vendo esse buraco cheio de água.

\- Claro que estamos – Fandral confirmou.

\- Precisamos mergulhar nele e descer bem fundo. Seremos tragados por uma corrente muito forte. Não resistam. Deixem que ela os carregue. Quando sentirem que enfraqueceu, tentem subir. Quando chegarem a superfície, estaremos em Vanaheim.

Os jovens se entreolharam.

\- Você deve ter perdido o juízo, Loki! - Hogun indignou-se.

\- Como espera que nos arrisquemos dessa forma?

\- E como Vanaheim pode estar embaixo desse buraco?

Loki revirou os olhos.

\- Não está embaixo desse buraco, Volstag! É uma passagem entre mundos!

\- Como descobriu isso? - Thor indagou. - Em seus livros?

\- Caminhos furtivos não estão nos livros, Thor. E não pretendo dizer como o encontrei. Nem mesmo você confia em mim, irmão?

\- Se fossemos só nós dois, Loki, eu já estaria sendo tragado pela correnteza da qual você falou, mas eles precisam de mais do que isso!

Loki baixou os olhos.

\- Então vou contar a vocês a história de um menino que certa vez resolveu explorar cavernas sozinho porque que seus amigos decidiram que ele era pequeno demais para acompanhá-los nesse tipo de aventura.

Mais uma vez os jovens se entreolharam. Sif sorriu.

\- Esse menino seguiu até este ponto da caverna e escorregou nesse buraco, descobrindo, por mero acidente, que a Ponte do Arco-íris não é a única ligação entre os mundos.

\- Como você encontrou uma caverna escondida como essa? - Hogun não se conformou.

\- Senti a magia que vinha dela.

\- E há outros caminhos além desse?

\- Você está fazendo muitas perguntas, Hogun. Este é o caminho para Vanaheim e isso é tudo o que precisam saber. A não ser que queiram voltar daqui, façam como eu disse e sigam-me.

Loki não esperou por eles e saltou no buraco. Não estava disposto a revelar sequer mais uma palavra sobre seus caminhos secretos.

O demais não tiveram outra escolha além de mergulhar no desconhecido.

Tudo aconteceu exatamente como Loki havia descrito. A correnteza, a calmaria e o longo caminho de volta a superfície. Quando os jovens surgiram do outro lado, Vanaheim estava lá. Esplêndida. Um paraíso que pouco devia a Asgard. Uma atmosfera quase mística envolvia o lugar. Eles nadaram até a margem do lago onde haviam desembocado.

Os jovens caminharam silenciosamente, guiados pelo caçula de Odin.

\- Onde fica exatamente a casa dos parentes de Freya, Sif? - Fandral indagou.

\- É aquela azul, rodeada de árvores.

\- Já consegue ver as insígnias, Loki?

\- Não sou Heimdal, Volstag! Consigo nos proteger dos olhos dos mestres da magia. Não seremos vistos quando invadirmos a casa para procurar as insígnias. Mas não tenho a visão do guardião da noite, sinto dizer! - Loki respondeu aborrecido.

Quando chegaram próximo a casa, Loki sentiu uma vertigem e ajoelhou-se.

\- O que houve, irmão? – Thor preocupou-se e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

\- Há muitos olhos, aqui. Precisamos agir rápido.

Risadas chegaram aos ouvidos dos jovens. Aproximaram-se um pouco mais e viram, por trás das árvores Freya na companhia de um jovem.

\- Por Odin! - Sif reconheceu. - É Frey!

Enquanto conversava, Freya abriu uma caixa e mostrou-a a seu irmão.

\- Pela coroa de Sutur, Fandral! - Volstag exclamou. - São suas insígnias!

\- Aquela infeliz deve ter contado com a ajuda dele! - Fandral quis avançar.

\- Calma, meu amigo – Thor o segurou pelo ombro. - O sucesso de nossa missão depende do anonimato.

Loki soltou um gemido.

\- O que foi, irmão?

\- Não estão tão desatentos quanto pensei que estariam. Ajam rápido!

\- Se esperarmos um pouco pode ser que se distraiam e será mais fácil pegar as insígnias.

\- Se esperarmos mais um pouco, Hogun, eu vou desmaiar! Aqui não é Asgard que é habitada por uma legião de guerreiros e suas armas. É a terra dos mestres da magia! Não vou conseguir nos ocultar por muito mais tempo.

\- Aguente o máximo que puder, Loki – Thor disse, antes de avançar.

\- E se nos virem? - Hogun indagou.

\- Usaremos as máscaras. Nunca poderão ter certeza, apenas desconfianças. Além do mais, do que nos acusariam? De pegar de volta o que nos pertencia? Eles têm tanto a perder quanto nós.

Os jovens assentiram e aproximaram-se. Thor imobilizou Frey. Sif imobilizou Freya. Os irmão foram amarrados a uma árvore e seus olhos foram vedados. Houve muito pouca resistência.

Quando retornaram ao local onde Loki os aguardava, ele estava de olhos fechados.

\- Conseguimos, irmão! Vamos! Eu te ajudo.

Loki se apoiou no ombro de Thor e eles refizeram seus passos até chegarem ao lago novamente.

\- E agora?

Loki respirava com dificuldade.

\- Não vou conseguir nadar e nos proteger ao mesmo tempo – ele disse, meneando a cabeça.

\- Então segure-se em mim – Thor sentenciou. - Posso nadar por nós dois!

Loki assentiu. Eles não tinham escolha.

Uma coruja sobrevoou o lago.

\- Eles estão desconfiados – Loki comentou. - Minha magia está enfraquecendo.

\- Vamos, então!

Os jovens mergulharam e encontraram a correnteza que os conduziu de volta a Asgard. Quando saíram do outro lado, Loki estava inconsciente. Eles o carregaram até a saída da caverna e tentaram acordá-lo. O jovem mestre da magia olhou ao redor e se assustou.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Conseguimos, irmão! - Thor festejava.

\- Não sei como poderei agradecer a vocês! - Fandral abraçava as insígnias.

\- De minha parte – Loki tomou a palavra - basta que ponham novamente as vendas para que retornemos de uma vez, antes que Heimdal nos veja. Ele tem muito com que se preocupar e provavelmente não nos dá atenção, mas seu olhar sempre pode nos encontrar como que por acaso.

\- Será mesmo preciso? - Volstag lamentou.

A expressão de Loki era inabalável. Já havia ficado claro para eles o quando o irmão de Thor era ciumento de seus caminhos.

\- Que seja – Thor tomou a venda nas mãos e cobriu os olhos. - Vamos brincar de centopeia novamente.

Loki os guiou até o limiar da floresta. Quando chegaram lá, tiraram as vendas. Contudo, no limite externo surgiu a figura imponente de Heimdal.

\- Em nome dos nove reinos, o que estão fazendo aqui, garotos? Estão encharcados!

Os jovens se entreolharam. Estiveram tão perto de concluir aquela missão secreta com êxito! Eles baixaram as cabeças, envergonhados. Fandral cobriu o rosto. Tyr o mandaria de volta a turma de aprendizes.

\- É tudo minha culpa – a voz de Loki soou fraca. - Eles vieram me ajudar.

\- Do que está falando, Loki?

\- Eu fiz de novo, Heimdal, sinto muito, eu…

\- Loki! Quanta vezes vou precisar alertá-lo sobre os perigos de se procurar passagens entre os mundos?

\- Elas existem, Heimdal! - Loki argumentou.

\- Você já encontrou alguma?

\- Não, mas…

\- Nem mas, nem porém, Loki!

\- Minha mãe disse que existem!

\- E a própria rainha de Asgard jamais se deu ao trabalho de procurá-las. Temos a Bifrost. Não precisamos desses caminhos soturnos!

Loki baixou os olhos. Todavia Heimdal sentia que faltava alguma peça naquele quebra-cabeças.

\- Onde vocês estavam?

\- Em uma caverna. Eu fiquei preso e a água começou a subir. Thor sentiu a minha falta e como não me achou, seguiu meus rastros – disse, virando o rosto como se estivesse envergonhado.

Heimdal aproximou-se dele e o segurou pelo queixo.

\- Você está mesmo bastante esgotado, garoto. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. Tente ser ajuizado como seus amigos ou vai acabar se complicando.

Loki assentiu contrariado.

Heimdal não disse mais nada e retirou-se. Os jovens aguardaram que ele se afastasse o suficiente e voltasse sua atenção para outro assunto.

\- Não acredito que você enganou Heimdal! - Thor externou a admiração que sentia pelo irmão.

\- Tem mesmo uma língua de prata! – Vorstag completou.

Loki caiu de joelhos.

\- Ele é muito forte. Tem um olhar que corta como uma faca. Não é fácil mentir pra ele. Para mim chega por hoje.

Thor ajudou o irmão a se levantar.

\- Só um minuto, Thor – Fandral disse, estendendo a mão a Loki. - Obrigado.

Loki tentou sorrir, mas estava exausto.

\- E obrigado a todos vocês, amigos.

\- Não por isso, Fandral. Você faria o mesmo por qualquer um de nós – Hogun falou por todos.

Os jovens caminharam até o palácio e lá se separaram. Thor levou Loki até o quarto dele.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, irmão?

\- Não, Thor. Preciso apenas descansar.

\- Loki.

\- Sim.

\- Sei que está esgotado, mas…

\- Diga, irmão.

\- Você conhece mesmo outros caminhos? Para outros mundos?

Loki sorriu.

\- Ah! Responde! Só pra mim!

Loki pôs a mão no ombro de Thor.

\- Sou o único que conhece, irmão. O único – disse, virando-se e começando a tirar as roupas molhadas.

Foi a vez de Thor sorrir.

\- Você é incrível. Eu te invejo.

Loki parou e olhou para trás com olhar incrédulo.

\- O poderoso Thor? O deus do Trovão me inveja?

\- Bem – Thor sorriu. - Só um pouquinho – concluiu antes de se retirar.

Loki riu consigo mesmo. Naquele dia ele havia experimentado o gosto da aventura entre iguais, da amizade compartilhada, da gratidão e do reconhecimento. Pelo menos naquele dia o pássaro negro havia se calado e suas garras não o incomodaram.


	13. De Armas e de Ciúmes

Saudações queridos leitores! É com muita alegria que trago a vocês mais um capítulo. Nosso 'herói' já começa a se tornar um homem e seus feitos, tanto para o bem como para o lado dark tomam feições mais sérias. Luzes e trevas crescem juntamente com as habilidades dele. Espero que apreciem acompanhá-lo em seu desenvolvimento. E aguardo ansiosamente por suas reviews! Um forte abraço.

* * *

Odin observava o treino do alto da torre. Fazia-o com uma certa frequência nos últimos tempos. Via com prazer os guerreiros desabrocharem sob os olhos atentos de Tyr. Fora ideia do deus dos Combates escolher uma elite entre a elite dos guerreiros de Asgard. A maioria dos que se alistavam, após o treinamento básico básico estipulado por Tyr, iam seguiam nas mãos de seus auxiliares. Seriam excelentes soldados. Disso não havia a menor dúvida. Contudo, para o que o deus dos combates desejava, não era o suficiente. O mestre selecionou vários, porém foram poucos os que chegaram ao nível desejado por Tyr. O Pai de Todos estava contente em ver que seus filhos estavam entre eles. Os antigos colegas de Thor seguiriam seus caminhos como comandantes de diversos níveis. Todavia, o grupo que agora treinava era um caso a parte. O deus dos Combates havia assegurado a ele que Thor estava pronto para dar mais um passo. Odin foi conferir. Por isso estava lá, observado o progresso daquele grupo.

Os rapazes estavam estranhando a demora. Tyr nunca perdia um minuto sequer sem exauri-los. O deus dos Combates golpeava o ar com a espada despreocupadamente. Eles já havia escolhidos suas armas e olhavam uns para os outros, enquanto seu mestre os ignorava graciosamente.

\- Que teste é esse agora, Tyr? - Loki indagou. - Você só pode estar tramando alguma coisa!

\- A mente que vive a planejar trapaças pensa que todas as outras lhe são semelhantes – ele retorquiu sem sequer mirar seu pupilo.

\- E o deus da Trapaça vai ao chão – Volstag comentou.

Loki estreitou os olhos em direção ao amigo. Thor pôs a mão no ombro dele.

\- Vamos, Tyr. Sabemos que há algo em sua mente.

\- Está lendo as mentes agora, deus do Trovão?

Thor baixou a cabeça e desistiu. Não adiantaria nada tentar descobrir a verdade. Tyr só revelaria o que fosse de sua vontade revelar.

Um instante depois, ele parou de girar a espada e atirou-a em direção a entrada da praça de treinos. A mesma cravou-se no chão aos pés de Sif.

\- Um ponto a menos pelo atraso, mocinha!

A jovem tirou a espada do chão e caminhou em direção ao seu mestre, entregando-a a ele.

Os rapazes miraram a amiga boquiabertos.

\- O que isso significa? - Volstag adiantou-se.

\- Ela conseguiu? - Os olhos de Thor brilhavam.

\- Ainda não - Tyr respondeu. - Mas Sif já está fazendo buracos na praça de treinos de tanto derrubar os treinandos do nível anterior. Resolvi testá-la aqui. Só me resta saber quem será o felizardo.

\- Eu - Thor adiantou-se.

\- Ele não! - Frandral argumentou. - E todos nós sabemos por quê.

Os jovens riram. Sif corou, mas não demonstrou qualquer outra emoção.

\- Loki? - Tyr sugeriu.

\- Não concordo – Volstag interveio. - Desde criança ele e Sif vivem se protegendo.

Loki deu de ombros.

\- Ela derrubaria você facilmente, Volstag – o deus da Mentira retorquiu.

\- Eu vou – Hogun ofereceu-se.

\- Por que você? - Fandral, que também estava interessado, quis saber.

\- Porque vocês estão agindo como crianças – Hogun respondeu sério, adiantando-se e pegando uma espada na mão e sua esfera na outra.

Tyr deu espaço ao guerreiro. O mais velho e mais sábio do grupo. Disso tyr não tinha a menor dúvida.

\- É um teste, Hogun – o deus dos Combates instruiu. - Diversifique os ataques. Force-a o máximo que puder.

\- Sim, mestre.

Os rapazes puseram-se em fila, um ao lado do outro a fim de observar o combate.

Odin, do alto da torre, cruzou os braços. Uma novidade tão agradável quanto inesperada.

Hogun posicionou-se.

Sif se aproximou, com o escudo em uma mão, enquanto a outra tirava da cintura a arma inédita. A moça segurou o pequeno bastão que, ao um comando dela, tornou-se uma lança longa e esguia.

Loki sorriu em uma troca de olhares com Sif.

Tyr assentiu, aprovando a arma.

\- Bastante adequado para uma Lady – Volstag brincou.

\- Você também subestimou minhas adagas, meu amigo redondo, até que uma delas tirou uma gota de sangue de sua garganta – Loki troçou e o gigante se calou.

Hogun seguiu à risca as instruções de Tyr. Alternou e mesclou movimentos de ataque de uma forma tal que impressionou seu mestre. O repertório do guerreiro era bastante diversificado. E para cada um deles, Sif deu uma resposta à altura, excetuando-se dois ou três que acabaram levando a moça ao chão. A lança mais parecia parte do corpo dela. Um quinto membro que acompanhava seus movimentos com uma exatidão invejável. Sif havia encontrado sua luta.

* * *

 _Alguns dias atrás..._

 _A moça andava de um lado para o outro. Loki já estava mais do que atrasado. Por conta disso, quando o jovem apareceu na entrada da praça de treinos, ela quase o esganou._

 _\- Está me fazendo perder um tempo precioso, filho de Odin!_

 _\- Não está perdendo tempo, Sif. Está investindo._

 _\- Não me venha com essa maldita língua de prata, Loki! Suas palavras de múltiplo sentido não me ajudarão a encontrar minha luta!_

 _\- Minhas palavras, não, mas minhas ações…_

 _Loki sorriu travesso. Sif sentiu que havia algo por trás daquelas palavras._

 _\- O que você andou aprontando, Loki?_

 _\- Fiz um acerto com Brokk._

 _\- O ferreiro?_

 _\- Sim. Ele não pediu muito. Tive apenas que descobrir um segredinho sobre alguém…_

 _A jovem olhou feio para o amigo._

 _\- Não se preocupe, Sif. Por Vahalla que não prejudiquei ninguém._

 _\- E em troca de que você fez isso, Loki?_

 _\- Em troca disso – o deus da Mentira estendeu a mão e entregou a moça o pequeno bastão dourado._

 _Ela tomou o objeto nas mãos, examinando-o sem conseguir compreender._

 _\- O que é isso?_

 _Loki revirou os olhos._

 _\- É uma arma, sua tonta! O que mais Brokk sabe fazer, além de armas?_

 _\- Mas… como vou lutar com isso._

 _O deus da Trapaça suspirou e aproximou-se da moça, pondo a mão dele sobre a dela._

 _Sif olhou-o, desconfiada._

 _\- Deixe essa sua imaginação fértil fora disso. Sei muito bem a quem o seu coração pertence._

 _A moça corou._

 _\- E agora, sinta o centro do bastão - Loki apertou a mão dela e duas longas lâminas saíram das extremidades, formando uma lança._

 _Os olhos de Sif brilharam._

 _\- Sabia que iria gostar – Loki comentou, afastando-se._

 _Sif manejou a lança, girando-a e atingindo o ar em um balé gracioso e mortal._

 _\- É tão leve!_

 _\- Por isso precisei persuadir Brokk. Ele não entendia por que alguém iria querer uma arma assim tão… feminina._

 _Sif fulminou-o com o olhar._

 _\- As espadas não estavam dando certo para você, estavam?_

 _A moça não respondeu._

 _\- As lanças também não. Você é mulher, Sif. É diferente. Não quer dizer que seja mais fraca._

 _\- Mas é o que vão falar quando eu aparecer com essa arma._

 _\- Não conseguirão dizer nada se uma dessas lâminas estiver próxima ao pescoço deles - os olhos de Loki brilharam. Sif compreendeu._

 _\- Foi assim que se sentiu com as adagas?_

 _Loki baixou os olhos ligeiramente, antes de reerguê-los._

 _\- Eu não tenho a força de Thor ou o tamanho de Volstag. Precisei entender isso para descobrir qual era minha força. Eles não acreditaram na primeira vez que empunhei-as. Foi o primeiro grande erro deles._

 _Sif sorriu e girou a lança novamente, posicionando-se._

 _\- Pronto para mais uma tarde de treinos?_

 _Loki suspirou._

 _\- Thor é muito mais disposto do que você – ela provocou._

 _\- Ele tem bons motivos – Loki insinuou._

* * *

 _-_ Já estou satisfeito – Tyr disse, erguendo a mão e interrompendo a luta. - Parabéns, minha jovem. Está oficialmente incorporada à elite do exército asgardiano.

Diante daquelas palavras, a jovem não conseguiu conter o sorriso que iluminou a praça de treinos mais do que o ouro de Asgard poderia iluminar. Os rapazes estavam igualmente felizes. Haviam se revezado em treinos durante noites e folgas para que Sif conseguisse o que desejava.

\- Sabia que conseguiria – Thor disse, aproximando-se da amiga. O abraço foi inevitável.

\- Obrigada por tudo! - ela sussurrou.

Tyr pigarreou.

O casal compreendeu e um se afastou do outro.

\- Onde conseguiu essa arma, Sif? - Hogun quis saber.

\- Ganhei alguns dias atrás.

\- Como nenhum de nós sabia dela? - Thor indagou.

\- Quem treinou com você pela última vez? - Fandral quis saber.

Loki sorriu.

\- Estão vendo? Eu disse que eles se protegiam!

\- Por que não me contou, Sif? - Thor parecia magoado.

\- Queria fazer uma surpresa. Tyr concordou.

\- Ela apareceu com isso desde a última folga e todos os golpes que estavam dentro dela pareceram sair como que por magia…

Os rapazes miraram Loki. O deus da Mentira ergueu as mãos.

\- O mérito é todo dela. Eu apenas encomendei a arma a Brokk.

\- Brokk? - Volstag não acreditou. - Como você conseguiu convencer aquele velho ranzinza a fazer uma arma diferente das que ele ostenta em sua oficina?

Loki sorriu travesso.

\- Loki? - Tyr preocupou-se.

\- Loki, Loki, Loki… - o deus da Trapaça repetiu o próprio nome, sorrindo. - Sempre esperam o pior de mim!

\- E você parece gostar disso – Tyr comentou.

\- Não desgosto…

\- Não importa – Sif interveio. - Seja lá o que for, ele não prejudicou ninguém.

\- Você tem razão, Fandral – Volstag disse. - Ela o está defendendo outra vez.

Thor alternou o olhar entre a moça e o irmão.

\- Vê se cresce, Voltag – Loki falou sério. Não queria confusão com o irmão por causa daquilo. - Vou mesmo precisar recordar a vocês do que precisei passar para estar aqui? Sei muito bem o que é ser desacreditado e testado – ele fitou Tyr. - Sif não precisa que ninguém a defenda. E eu também não - ele tirou as adagas da cintura e girou-as. - Ela já mostrou por que. Vou precisar mostrar também?

\- Vamos parar com essa disputa inútil e voltar aos treinos – Tyr sentenciou. - Temos muito trabalho a fazer, agora que meu grupo está completo. Esfera, espadas, adagas, machado, lança … cinco armas formidáveis em seis pares de mãos mais formidáveis ainda!

\- Mesmo assim, ainda não é o suficiente – Odin finalmente apareceu.

Os jovens fizeram uma reverência.

\- A que devemos a honra de sua presença aqui, Pai de Todos? - Tyr indagou.

\- Vim buscar Thor.

\- Para quê, meu pai?

\- Tenho observado o desempenho de cada um de vocês. E devo parabenizá-la, Lady Sif. Você foi uma grata surpresa. Lança, adaga, machado, esfera, espada… são armas excelentes. Mas para meu herdeiro e futuro rei de Asgard, tenho algo especial – disse, pondo a mão no ombro de seu primogênito. - Se me permite, Tyr, irei privá-lo de meu filho, por hoje.

\- Seja feita sua vontade, Pai de Todos – o guerreiro curvou-se.

Odin e Thor afastaram-se.

Loki ergueu o queixo. As garras do pássaro negro voltaram a arranhar-lhe o peito. Seus amigos não perceberam a mudança do semblante dele. Estavam excitados, tentando adivinhar sobre o que Odin estava falando. Tyr, porém, experimentado como era, não deixava que nenhum detalhe passasse despercebido. Contudo, sabia que toda e qualquer palavra que dissesse a Loki sobre aquele assunto já seria de conhecimento dele. O que incomodava seu aprendiz não era racional.

\- Ser herdeiro do trono é uma grande responsabilidade – Tyr disse casualmente, aproximando-se de seu pupilo.

Loki não reagiu.

\- Infelizmente há apenas uma coroa para candidatos tão qualificados.

O rapaz o mirou.

\- Pensei que eu fosse o deus da Mentira.

Tyr segurou no ombro de Loki.

\- Quantas vezes eu o poupei de qualquer repreensão, Loki?

\- Nenhuma, que eu me lembre.

\- Se fosse para mentir, eu mentiria naquelas ocasiões e encobriria seus erros.

Loki baixou os olhos.

\- Se não os encubro, tampouco deixo de enaltecer suas virtudes. Minhas palavras são sinceras, jovem príncipe. Igualmente sincera é minha constatação de que há apenas um trono a ser ocupado. Nasceu para ser rei. É natural que o deseje…

\- Não é o trono de que eu desejo - Loki interrompeu seu mestre. - Embora deva admitir que não o recusaria.

\- No entanto, há inveja em seus olhos.

\- O senhor vê muito, mestre. Sim, há inveja em mim, mas não invejo o herdeiro, e sim, o filho.

Tyr leu o olhar do rapaz e compreendeu do que ele estava falando.

\- Seu pai o ama, Loki…

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

\- Não o senhor, mestre. Mal suporto a piedade de todos, que dirá a sua.

Tyr compreendeu e assentiu.

\- Gostaria de saber por que Odin levou seu irmão.

\- Thor vai se tornar invencível – Loki respondeu. - Ninguém será capaz de se opor a ele.

\- Como sabe disso, rapaz? - Tyr estava intrigado.

\- Brokk me contou o que Odin pediu a ele e aos anões de Nidavellir. Uma arma formidável forjada no coração de uma estrela. O ferreiro estava orgulho. Seu maior feito até hoje.

\- O quê? Como ele pode ter revelado um segredo assim?

Loki fitou Tyr.

\- Não sei o que será colocado nas mãos de Thor, Loki. Mas sei que, se for para falar de poderes, ainda que os dele sejam maiores, duvido que sejam tão perigosos quanto os seus – disse com voz grave.


	14. De Títulos e Utilidades

Saudações queridos leitores. Espero que estejam apreciando ler esta fic tanto quanto eu estou apreciando escrevê-la. Os irmãos de Asgard são, sem dúvida, uma companhia mais do que agradável, não é mesmo? Eles estão prestes a entrar no mundo adulto e suas aventuras ficarão mais densas. Muito obrigada pela companhia e vocês e continuem com as Reviews, ok! Um forte abraço.

* * *

Aquela estava sendo uma noite memorável. A cerimônia havia sido belíssima e os novos membros do exército asgardiano recebiam a paga por todos os seus esforços.

Os amigos haviam escolhido um lugar um pouco mais afastado para realizarem sua própria celebração. Já haviam comido, bebido e dançado por uma vida inteira. Naquele momento buscavam apenas a convivência que a eles era tão cara.

\- Um brinde ao deus do Trovão - Volstag propôs.

\- Quantos brindes mais ainda irá me oferecer, amigo? - Thor indagou, segurando a caneca de hidromel.

\- Tantos quantos forem necessários para que ele caia desmaiado como um javali após ser abatido! - Fandral respondeu, rindo.

\- Se Thor já não deseja meus brindes - Volstag retrucou com a língua embolada - eu dedicarei minha retórica a bela lady Sif! Um brinde a deusa do Combate!

As palmas foram inevitáveis. Sif, mais do que qualquer um deles, havia atravessado o inferno de Hel pra conseguir aquelas insígnias. E mesmo tendo iniciado seu treinamento tardiamente, a jovem quase os enlouqueceu com pedidos de treinamentos extras para que pudesse concluir seus níveis juntamente com eles.

\- Deusa do Combate! - Hogun, que chegava naquele momento, levantou sua caneca de hidromel. - Não poderia haver título mais apropriado.

\- Temi que Tyr se ressentisse da concorrência... - a moça comentou.

\- Longe disso, Sif! - Thor enfatizou. - Viu o discurso dele? Não poderia estar mais honrado por sua homenagem! Que você, nobre lady Sif, inspire a muitas! Que ressurjam as bravas Valquírias!

\- Mais mulheres como Sif no exército! - Volstag exclamou. - Não sei se exulto ou se temo! Ai! - gemeu, quando a jovem deu um murro no ombro dele.

\- Olhem! - gritou Fandral. - Aí vem mais um! - Salve Loki, deus da Mentira!

Os amigos riram a chegada do jovem que trazia na mão uma sóbria taça de vinho.

\- Pela luz de Vahalla, Loki! - Thor exclamou. - Nem hoje você se permite sair dessa austeridade? Vinho?

Loki riu.

\- Não questione minhas escolhas, irmão, ou o delicioso hidromel que saboreia nessa caneca poderá se converter em sanguessugas ou aranhas...

\- Não! - disse Thor, protegendo sua bebida. - Para trás deus da Trapaça!

\- Ele teme que tentemos descobrir seus segredos, caso se embriague! - Fandral explicou.

\- Deus da Mentira? Deus da Trapaça? - Loki sorriu maliciosamente, mudando o foco. - Não me recordo de ter recebido nenhum desses títulos.

Mais gargalhadas se seguiram.

\- Você fez de Hogun um homem muito rico, Loki - Sif comentou. - Ele foi o único a não apostar nesses títulos.

\- Deus dos Disfarces! - Hogun ergueu sua taça de hidromel.

\- Não foi esse o título que ele recebeu, Hogun - Volstag observou.

\- Sei que não! Mas foi o que mais se aproximou, não foi?

Loki sentou-se, sorvendo um gole de vinho.

\- Ainda não acredito que fizeram apostas em torno do título que eu receberia!

\- Era de longe o mais aguardado, Loki! Todos os outros já estavam certos.

\- Os três lhe serviriam como uma luva, amigo - Fandral comentou. - Embora dois deles não fossem, exatamente, gloriosos.

\- Deus dos disfarces soa bem mais elegante do que deus da Mentira ou da Trapaça! - Thor exclamou.

\- Odin discorda de você - Loki comentou quase sério. - Ele faz questão de deixar claro o quanto minhas mentiras e trapaças são úteis ao exército.

\- Mas evita a todo custo usar essas palavras. Em vez delas… estratégias, dissuasões, armadilhas...

\- Disfarces! - Hogun completou.

\- E minha magia... e minhas adagas? Não sou feito apenas de maquinações, meus amigos!

\- Sabemos que não, Loki - Thor pôs a mão no ombro do irmão. - Mas pela escuridão de Hel! Por que escolher um título tão rebuscado? Sabe que ele permanecerá apenas em suas insígnias, não sabe?

\- Claro que sei, irmão. Quis apenas poupar nosso pai do constrangimento que nomear um filho seu com as alcunhas de 'deus da Mentira' ou 'da Trapaça'! Viu como ele estava nervoso quando me aproximei para receber minhas insígnias? ' _E você, Loki, filho de Odin, que título pede a seu rei?'_

\- Pobre Odin! - Volstag comentou. - O que ele fez para merecer isso?

\- Poupar nosso pai? Duvido disso, Loki. Você queria mesmo era pregar uma peça em todos nós.

Loki bebeu mais um gole de vinho, mirou-se no reflexo da taça dourada e comentou.

\- E consegui.

Thor deu um murro no ombro dele e as gargalhadas se propagaram.

\- Um brinde ao deus da Mistificação! - Fandral propôs.

\- Um brinde ao deus da Mistificação! - Os amigos responderam.

Hogun aproximou-se de Loki, sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Mistificar - Hogun começou a falar seriamente. - Ato de velar uma certa realidade com o objetivo de ludibriar a credulidade e o bom senso. Tornar algo incompreensível à razão. Exagerar na complexidade ao descrever ou discursar sobre um tema. Disfarçar a verdade. Toldar a realidade.

\- Engoliu um dicionário, Hogun? - Loki perguntou visivelmente incomodado com a postura do amigo.

\- Mentir. Enganar. Ludibriar. Abusar da credulidade de alguém...

\- Onde pretende chegar com isso?

O guerreiro pôs a mão no ombro do deus.

\- Odin está certo, Loki. Todo exército precisa de um mistificador. E você é realmente muito bom no que faz, embora seja uma posição arriscada a que você assumiu.

\- Arriscada? - Loki indagou, desconfiado.

\- É preciso caráter e amor ao bem, Loki, para não se deixar corromper pelo hábito da mistificação. Seu caráter será sua fiança.

Loki baixou os olhos. O comentário inesperado o deixou desconcertado.

\- Além disso - Thor comentou. - Nenhum desses títulos diz de verdade o que você é Loki. E nem o que nós somos. Hogun, Volstag e Fandral escolheram não assumir títulos. Serão guerreiros de Asgard, pura e simplesmente, e lutarão igualmente ao nosso lado.

Volstag, como sempre, tomou para si a incumbência de mandar às favas a seriedade do momento.

\- Mas eu preciso deixar algo bem claro! - Os olhares voltaram-se para ele. - Deus da Mistificação é uma caca de abre-rombo! Eu vou continuar chamando você de deus da Trapaça e ponto final!

As gargalhadas voltaram a encher o ar.

Sif levantou-se, deixando de lado a taça que trazia.

\- A despeito de mentiras e trapaças, preciso ir agora.

\- Por que Sif? - Thor lamentou?

\- Quando Volstag começa a fazer referências sobre atividades intestinais de criaturas repulsivas, é sinal de que uma lady já não pode permanecer presente.

As gargalhadas foram inevitáveis.

\- Durma bem, deusa do Combate! - Fandral puxou a homenagem. Os demais ergueram as taças.

Eles ainda permaneceram conversando por um tempo razoável até que um a um os guerreiros foram se retirando até sobrarem apenas os dois irmãos. Quando a noite já ia alta e eles estavam a caminho de seus aposentos, ouviram uma conversa que vinha do quarto do casal real.

Thor fez um sinal para que Loki ficasse em silêncio e puxou-o pelo braço até se aproximarem porta semiaberta.

Loki o mirou, incrédulo. Se os pais os descobrissem ali, não haveria insígnias ou títulos que fossem capazes de protegê-los.

 _\- Concordo com você, Frigga. Eles estavam magníficos! Estou orgulhoso dos meus dois filhos._

 _\- Confesse que estava ansioso sobre o título que Loki escolheria._

 _\- Sabe que eu estava - Odin respondeu contrariado._

Loki baixou os olhos. Por mais que o pai exaltasse a importância de suas habilidades, sempre havia um certo amargor em seu olhar.

 _\- Ele foi astuto. Não esperaria outra coisa dele - Odin comentou._

 _\- Loki vai se sair bem, Odin. Tem Thor e seus amigos ao lado dele._

O filho mais novo de Odin franziu o cenho. Por que estariam preocupados com ele em especial?

- _Sei que acha minha preocupação exagerada, Frigga - Odin sentou-se na cama._

 _\- É seu filho. É normal que se preocupe. Mas acho que tomou mais hidromel do que deveria se está com essas ideias na cabeça._

 _\- Não me odeie por isso, mas às vezes me pergunto se tomei a decisão certa._

Loki sentiu uma facada no estômago e deu um passo atrás. Thor mirou-o. Do que poderiam estar falando?

- _Mais nem uma palavra, Odin. Ambos são nossos filhos!_

 _\- Mas Loki traz o inverno dentro dele - Odin insistia. - Não finja que não percebeu._

 _\- Thor é convencido demais, às vezes! Todos possuem suas fraquezas, Odin. Até mesmo você!_

 _\- Não falo de fraquezas, Frigga. Falo de... - Odin calou-se, temendo as próprias palavras._

Loki deu mais um passo atrás. Uma coisa era sentir que o pai admirava mais seu irmão do que a ele. Outra bem diferente era escutar da boca do próprio pai o que ele havia acabado de ouvir.

 _\- Frigga, espere! - a rainha se dirigiu até a porta._

Os irmãos perceberam. Loki puxou Thor para perto de si, fazendo sinal para que ficasse quieto.

 _\- Conheço Loki melhor do que você, Odin - a rainha disse saindo do quarto e chegando ao corredor._

Loki mexeu a mão e assentiu para o irmão. Estavam protegidos.

 _\- Então não negue o que não pode ser negado - Odin saiu logo atrás dela. - Lembra-se Vanaheim?_

Frigga parou e fitou o esposo.

 _\- Uma brincadeira entre adolescentes - ela afirmou._

 _\- A questão é como esses adolescentes chegaram lá, Frigga!_

 _\- Por que tem tanta certeza de que Loki estava envolvido? Ninguém viu nada!_

 _\- Exatamente por isso! Uma invasão perfeita! Ocultada de todos os olhos vigilantes dos Mestres da Magia! Loki nunca deixa rastro!_

Odin e Frigga miraram um ao outro. O rei de Asgard pôs a mão na cintura e soltou um riso fraco. De alguma forma, o ar havia ficado mais leve.

 _\- Lembra-se do ar indignado de Njord? 'Só pode ter sido seu filho, Odin!' A fama dele já ultrapassou Asgard._

Frigga riu.

Thor piscou para Loki. O mais novo não tirava os olhos do pai.

Frigga aproximou-se.

 _\- Loki é um elemento do Caos, Odin. Sabe disso. Eles são necessários para que o equilíbrio do universo seja mantido. Que modorra seria se todos fossem certinhos!_

 _\- Um elemento do Caos... - Odin falou pensativo. - Lembra-se de quando ele começou a andar?_

 _\- Nem me fale nisso! Não havia amas suficientes para detê-lo!_

Loki sorriu. De certa forma, as palavras negativas que ouvira minutos atrás haviam ficado menos dolorosas.

 _\- Thor gostava de movimento. Corria, pulava, nadava, gritava. Mas Loki mexia com tudo e com todos ao seu redor dele. Não conseguia ver alguém quieto ou alguma coisa em ordem. Sempre se sentiu mais à vontade com o caos._

Frigga observava o marido. Finalmente ele parecia ter recuperado a razão.

 _\- O que você chama de inverno, Odin, o que você teme nele é justamente esse caos que você não consegue controlar. E que, na verdade, não precisa controlar - disse, pondo a mão no rosto dele._

 _\- Tyr parece pensar como você, minha querida._

 _\- Por que diz isso?_

 _\- Ele me disse que quando a batalha estiver tão caótica que ninguém mais consiga decidir ou resolver coisa alguma, o melhor a fazer será chamar Loki e pedir a opinião dele. 'Ele enxerga melhor o mundo através do caos', foram as palavras exatas de Tyr._

Thor pôs a mão no ombro de Loki. Ele sabia o quanto seu irmão mais novo se considerava preterido pelo pai.

 _\- Talvez, por isso goste de causá-lo - Frigga disse, sorrindo. Odin sorriu junto._

 _\- Deus da Mistificação._

Algo se revolveu dentro de Loki. Odin havia dito aquelas palavras com certo... orgulho…

\- _Ele poderia estar nos observando agora e não saberíamos, Frigga – Odin, ficou pensativo._

 _\- Eu saberia – Frigga garantiu._

Loki sentiu um frio no estômago.

 _\- Está certa disso?_

 _\- Tanto quanto são nove os reinos de Yggdrasil._

 _\- Ele não está aqui, está? - Odin aproximou-se, passando a mão no rosto da esposa._

 _\- O que pretende? - Frigga corou. Odin aproximou o rosto dele do dela. - Vamos entrar, Pai de Todos. Loki pode não estar olhando, mas um corredor não é um bom lugar para o que vejo em seus olhos._

Odin entrou primeiro.

Frigga ficou para trás.

\- _Vão dormir, meninos! - Ela sussurrou, antes de seguir o marido e fechar a porta atrás de si._

 _-_ Eu pensei que ela não estivesse nos vendo, Loki! - Thor disse baixinho, enquanto se afastavam.

\- Eu também pensei, irmão! Mas nossa mãe é a Mestre da Magia mais poderosa que conheço. Não é fácil enganá-la.

Eles caminharam até a entrada do quarto de Loki. O de Thor ficava ao lado.

Loki pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta. Thor percebeu.

\- O que houve, irmão? - indagou com a mão no ombro do outro, quase certo da resposta.

\- Você ouviu o que nosso pai disse?

\- Ouvi, Loki. E também ouvi o que nossa mãe disse. Agente do Caos. Deus do Caos também teria sido um bom título! - Thor tentou animar o irmão.

Loki ensaiou um sorriso.

\- Não importa o que e faça, Thor. Ele nunca… - Loki baixou o rosto.

\- Hey! Irmão, anime-se. Vamos começar a participar de grandes incursões, agora. Não somos mais aprendizes! Nosso pai verá do que somos capazes!

O mais novo sorriu com o canto do lábio e finalmente mexeu na maçaneta.

\- Boa noite, Thor .

O mais velho permaneceu do lado de fora por um bom tempo. Loki poderia parecer um pouco estranho às vezes, mas a mãe estava certa. Ele era o que era e não havia nada de errado nisso. Seu pai acabaria capitulando. Algum dia.


End file.
